


Берти Вустер выходит победителем

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Помните историю знакомства с Дживсом, которую рассказывает Берти? Это всё неправда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Берти Вустер выходит победителем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bertie Wooster Wins the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154966) by [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice). 



> От автора: Кто-то однажды предложил сюжет, где Дживс и Берти встретились, когда Дживс работал на кого-то другого. Так получилась эта история. Благодарю triedunture, что позволила мне забрать этот сюжет себе.

Наверное любой, кто читал мои рассказы, знает о том, как я познакомился с Дживсом. Бертрам уволил Медоуса за воровство носков и прочие возмутительные поступки, затем допоздна пировал в Трутнях, а на следующее утро на пороге возник волшебник среди комердинеров со своим чудотворным зельем. Теперь же я должен поведать вам, что всё это было ложью. В конце концов, я писатель. Мой удел — придумывать истории. А события нужно было изложить так, чтобы у Бертрама не отобрали последние брюки. Быть может, у меня и нет проблем с наличностью, но это не значит, что я хочу лишиться последних фунтов вместе с тем образом жизни, к которому я привык. А этот образ жизни включает в себя самого чудесного из камердинеров Реджинальда Дживса, но, к сожалению, правду о нашем союзе нельзя выпустить на волю, словно какого-нибудь чёртова ворона или голубя из голубятни. На свете есть вещи, о которых просто нельзя упоминать, ни на публике, ни на бумаге, если хочешь продолжать гулять по улицам столицы. Но временами я задумываюсь о том, как легко я мог никогда не узнать этого парня, учитывая, где я жил и чем он занимался, когда мы впервые встретились. Не уволь я Медоуса… но я забегаю вперёд.

Леди Флоренс Крей принадлежала к тому пугающему типу прессующих девиц, которые читают вещи вроде _Типов Этической Теории_ и запугивают парней вроде меня для собственного развлечения. В то время она была твёрдо намерена заковать Вустера в кандалы, притащив его к алтарю, поэтому мы вместе отправились погостить в просторное деревенское гнездо одного из моих старых приятелей Фрэнсиса Фарнсуорта по прозвищу «Диззи», с которым мы вместе носили итонский галстук много лет назад. Диззи имел поразительное сходство с поджарым жирафом: удивительно высокий и намного более атлетичный, чем тот, кто выглядит, словно таращащее глаза полено, имеет на то право. У него были очень тонкие усики, которые были последним писком моды, и которые выглядели на нём, как усевшаяся ему на губу чахлая ворона.

Должен признать, что у Бертрама всегда была некоторого рода слабость к красивому профилю, а Флоренс была штучкой, что надо, если смотреть на неё сбоку. И я по глупости попросил её выйти за меня. К несчастью, как позже выяснилось, точёная привлекательность не распространялась на её темперамент — эта женщина явно готовилась стать тёткой с дьявольскими замыслами в голове и всем прочим — и спустя несколько недель испытания вышеуказанного темперамента на собственной шкуре я взглянул на неё другим взором. Третий, четвертый и пятый взоры как раз были на очереди, а, уволив Медоуса накануне утром за вышеуказанное хищение носков, помимо прочих неприятностей, юный Бертрам ещё и остался без камердинера. Поэтому вы понимаете, что я был не в самом лучшем расположении духа к моменту прибытия в загородный дом Диззи.

Слуги перенесли мои чемоданы в комнату, и я, обменявшись с Диззи жизнерадостным приветом, проковылял вслед за ними, чтобы смахнуть немного пыли с вустеровского корпуса. На дворе был июнь, но царила нехарактерная для этого месяца адская жара. Дождя не было уже много дней, и дороги были скорее пыльными, а не свежими и приятными, какими они обычно бывают в Англии, знаете ли. Так что, если подвести итог, до места назначения добрался весьма запылённый, перегревшийся, вспотевший и липкий Бертрам, который только и мечтал, что окунуться в прохладную ванну.

Когда я зашёл в комнату, там уже находился высокий темноволосый мужчина с широкими плечами. Он беззвучно перетекал то сюда, то туда, раскладывая мою одежду по полкам в шкафу и приводя всё в порядок. 

— Мистер Вустер, сэр, — сказал он, взглянув на меня, — моё имя Дживс. Я буду вашим камердинером в течение вашего пребывания у лорда Фармсворта. Учитывая жаркий день и состояние дорог в окрестности, я подумал, что вы, возможно, не откажетесь освежиться в ванной, прежде чем присоединиться к его светлости. — Тут я услышал вожделенный звук бегущей воды прямо за дверью _salle de bain_.

— Послушай-ка, Дживс, это то, что надо! — Я незамедлительно понял, что этот парень не просто обычный камердинер. Слуги обычно вырабатывают такую чуткую интуицию о том, в чём может нуждаться джентльмен, только проработав несколько недель, и это бесшумное скольжение, с которой он передвигался, было почти неземным. Дживс материализовался рядом со мной и помог снять уже ставшие неприятно влажными покровы с моего тела, прежде чем сопроводить в ванную с водой совершенно идеальной температуры для такого чертовски жаркого дня. Я заметил в его чертах определённое напряжение, когда он разглядывал мой походный костюм, будто жизнерадостный клетчатый узор нанёс ему публичное оскорбление, но в тот момент меня больше волновало отскрёбывание пыли. Пока я плескался в прохладной пенной воде, он подобрал что-то намного более сухое и на мой вкус гораздо менее клетчатое, чтобы упаковать меня, когда я поднимусь из ванны, словно Венера на раковине из моря.

После этого он материализовался у ванной, будто Зефир, держа в руках серебряный поднос со стоящим на нём стаканом. 

— Лимонад со льдом, сэр, если вы желаете.

— Ох! Что ж! — выглядело это словно частичка рая, если бы частички рая подавали в стакане, запотевшем от холодного лимонного облегчения в жару. Лимонад был таким же прохладным в моих пальцах, каким выглядел на подносе, и казалось, будто именно частички рая скользили по вустеровским трубам.

— Ох, послушай-ка. Просто выше всяких похвал, старина! Ты заполучил вечную благодарность Вустера. — Я одарил его яркой солнечной вустеровской улыбкой, и он едва заметно кивнул и слегка приподнял уголок губ, отчего стал выглядеть весьма самодовольным, пока я допивал ч. р.

— Вы очень добры, сэр. — Я поставил уже пустой стакан обратно на поднос, и он продолжил: — Я скоро вернусь, чтобы помочь вам одеться, сэр, — и исчез из комнаты с такой же абсолютной бесшумностью, с которой зашёл.

Дживс оставил меня отмокать в ванной несколько минут, достаточно, чтобы вымыть пыль из волос и снова почувствовать себя человеком, а не тем, кто провёл слишком много времени в болоте в разгар лета. Когда я начал вставать, то увидел его стоящим рядом с парой полотенец. Я понятия не имел, как он там очутился, поэтому слегка вздрогнул. Клянусь, этот парень двигался, словно фантом, но в скором времени я был высушен и упакован в новую, намного более подходящую оболочку, а этот парень Дживс добавлял последние штрихи к идеально повязанному галстуку-бабочке.

— Это довольно безрадостный галстук, Дживс, — сказал я, кинув на него придирчивый взгляд. — Не уверен, что помню, чтобы упаковывал его. 

— Он находился вместе с другими вашими вещами, сэр, — ответил он. — Светло-синий галстук отлично подойдёт к вашему льняному костюму цвета слоновой кости.

— Я что-то не уверен, — сказал я, глядя в зеркало. — Я бы лучше предпочел зелёную полоску.

Он на мгновение нахмурился. 

— Я бы не советовал, сэр.

Я не привык, что камердинер возражает мне по поводу выбора моего гардероба и вздёрнул бровь. 

— Ох, в самом деле, Дживс? 

— В самом деле, сэр. От этого конкретного оттенка зелёного ваша кожа выглядит желчной. Он подходит вам гораздо меньше. — Дживс пробежался щёткой по плечам и спине моего лёгкого летнего пиджака, оставляя вустеровскую фигуру выглядеть весьма стильно и изысканно, несмотря на ужасающую жару.

— Ну, — скрепя сердце согласился я, — полагаю, в этот раз я могу воздержаться от последних веяний моды.

— Благодарю, сэр, — произнёс он с едва заметной ноткой облегчения. — Если вам больше ничего не нужно, сэр, я вернусь, когда придёт время переодеваться к ужину.

— Отлично, — сказал я, нахлобучивая соломенную шляпу на тыковку, и отпустил его, привычно махнув рукой. Я нашел Диззи в тенистом саду за домом, с Флоренс и её подружкой Нобби Хопвуд, а также Чаффи Чаффнела, Кэтсмита Поттер-Пербрайта и старину Киппера Херринга, лежащих на покрывалах на траве. Такой пёстрый состав моих друзей собрался вместе на пару недель крикета — посмотреть, заметьте, а не сыграть! Ну или по крайней мере я собирался смотреть, а Диззи не находил себе места от волнения по поводу завтрашней игры. Мне больше импонировали гребля, дартс или раунд в гольф, чем требующие усилий крикет или рэгби, от которых часто оставались синяки или даже сломанные кости. Однажды, когда я ещё был маленьким мальчиком, мне крепко заехали крикетным мячом, наградив трещиной в ребре, и впредь я избегал таких видов спорта как явно опасных.

Я собирался присесть рядом с Чаффи и поболтать с ним немного, но Флоренс вцепилась в мою руку, когда я проходил мимо. 

— Берти, дорогой, сядь рядом со мной, — хищнически улыбнулась мне она с блеском любящего философию волка во взоре.

— Конечно, Флоренс, дорогая, — сказал я, располагая вустеровский корпус рядом с ней. К счастью погода была слишком жаркой, чтобы она висла на мне, словно чёртова глициния, как она несомненно поступила бы, будь это обычный июньский день.

— Ты прочёл книгу, которую я тебе дала? — спросила она.

Мне понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы не позволить взгляду остекленеть. 

— Ну, — начал я, — полагаю, я отважился глянуть на страницу или две, но ещё не закончил. — Она ожидала, что я к этому времени уже прочту всю эту чёртову книжку целиком, но я просто не смог. Каждый раз, когда я заглядывал внутрь, моя голова начинала тяжелеть, будто у страдающей морской болезнью золотой рыбки.

Предвещающее грозу разочарование омрачило её лоб. 

— Ох, Берти, тебе действительно нужно хотя бы попытаться совершенствовать свой разум. Твоя тетя Агата считает тебя бесполезным дурачком, но я думаю, что смогу что-нибудь с тобой сделать, если ты попытаешься. Я уверена, что где-то там есть, по крайней мере, среднего размера интеллект.

— Послушай-ка! — Я всегда знал, что не был самым острым гвоздём, но когда проблемы поднимали головы из пучин, именно Бертрам отвечал на зов друзей и помогал им разрулить ситуацию. Я решал любые их затруднения, и делаю это с тех пор, как был школьником. Бертрам Вустер широко известен своей доброжелательностью и стремлением помочь товарищу, оказавшемуся в беде.

Нобби закатила глаза.

— В самом деле, Флоренс, не забывай, насколько сырой материал перед тобой. — Она мельком взглянула на меня. — Однако ты должна признать, что этот голубой галстук, который он сегодня надел, действительно подходит к его глазам. Подобран с намного большим вкусом, чем обычно. — Нобби одарила меня чарующей улыбкой. — Я не возражаю против того, чтобы смотреть на _него_ за завтраком каждое утро, — промурлыкала она.

Я не успел даже вздрогнуть, как Флоренс обхватила узкие вустеровские плечи. 

— Ну-ну, Нобби, ты знаешь, что симпатичное личико, конечно, — это мило и хорошо, но только разговоры поддерживают брак, когда приятная внешность уходит в небытие. — Парни окинули меня сочувствующими взглядами, когда Флоренс повернулась и уткнулась губами в мою алую щёку. — Берти, тебе просто необходимо прилагать больше усилий в самосовершенствовании. Несмотря на удивительно-голубые глаза, приятной внешности не достаточно, чтобы идти по жизни. 

— Эээ, верно, — промычал я, не совсем уверенный, что хоть что-нибудь из этого было похвалой. Диззи пришел на помощь, предложив мне стаканчик джина с тоником, чтобы утешить израненную гордость, и я с охотой согласился. Я с облегчением выдохнул, когда разговор свернул в сторону от интеллектуальных возможностей Бертрама. Как только приличия это позволили, я извинился и поспешил на прогулку, направив стопы к озеру за холмом.

Чем дальше я уходил от их компании, тем лучше себя чувствовал. Обстановка вокруг становилось зеленее при приближении к довольно крупному озеру, рядом с ним находился лодочный сарай с парой весельных лодок, а в самом центре озёрной глади я увидел остров. В сарае не было ни души, поэтому я позаимствовал одну из лодок и направился к далёкой суше, чтобы посидеть в беседке и подумать о своей всё более ужасающей судьбе. 

Флоренс, хоть и была на уровне в том, что касалось внешности и мозгов, обладала темпераментом бородавочника, страдающего от расстройства пищеварения и зубной боли одновременно. На самом деле характером она вся пошла в отца, ворчливого старикана, известного тем, что он мог взорваться, словно капризный динамит, в самый неподходящий момент. Домашняя прислуга в доме лорда Уорплесдона всегда была начеку. Не уверен, что когда-либо видел настолько нервных людей, разбегающихся по сторонам, словно тараканы из задрипанных квартир Нью-Йорка, стоило мне только бросить в взгляд. Теперь я начал понимать их моти-что-то там. Прогулка на цыпочках по минному полю начала казаться безопаснее, чем женитьба на этой девице, и всё же я понятия не имел, как выкрутиться из этой заварушки. Вустер — человек слова, и я не мог просто сказать Флоренс, что сделка аннулирована. Такой поступок совершенно не укладывался в понятие _gentil parfait_ и противоречил кодексу Вустеров.

Мне отчаянно был нужен кто-то, к кому я бы смог обратиться за помощью и утешением, но хотя мои закадычные друзья были, несомненно, чрезвычайно добросердечны, мозгов у них было ещё меньше, чем у меня, и поэтому вряд ли они смогли бы стать для меня источниками вышеуказанных помощи и утешения. Честно говоря, этот Вустер чувствовал себя совершенно одиноким в мире и нуждался в гениальной идее. Жара высасывала те немногие силы, что у меня остались, чтобы придумать её самому. Чем больше я думал об этом, тем больше понимал, что мне нравится моя беззаботная холостяцкая жизнь, и я чувствовал острое желание таковой её и оставить, и что Флоренс лишь случайно оказалась частью упомянутого острого желания.

Не то, чтобы я не считал девушек привлекательными — очевидно считал, иначе никогда не попросил бы Флоренс выйти за меня — однако в то же время я всегда ценил мужскую красоту, если можно так сказать, и вынужден признать, что с парнями мне всегда было проще иметь дело. Никто из них никогда не заставлял меня бросить курить, или уйти из клуба, или, Господи прости, стать вегетарианцем. Однако всё это входило в планы всех тех девиц, с которыми я встречался, и которые имели на меня виды матримониального толка. Но чтение этической теории было самой вероломной вещью, с которой я столкнулся, и перспективы выглядели всё мрачнее. Если впереди меня ждали только пыльные томики философии, мне стоит мне стоит покончить со всем прямо сейчас и утопиться в ближайшем озере. Учитывая, что озеро как раз окружало меня в этот момент, такую вероятность не стоило сбрасывать со счетов.

Наконец мои карманные часы показали, что пришло время возвращаться обратно в дом, если я хотел заправить старую добрую торбу вместе со всеми остальными. По крайней мере, гребля позволила мне занять ненадолго тело и слегка прочистить голову от всех ворочающихся в ней мыслей о мрачности и обречённости. Дживс уже ждал меня, когда я вошёл в комнату, выглядя напыщенным, как немного разочарованный лось. Он уже вытащил мои обеденные покровы. 

— Надеюсь, что у вас был приятный день, сэр, — сказал он, энергично вытряхивая вустеровский корпус из дневных шмоток. 

В задумчивости я просто кивнул и пробормотал что-то о приятной прогулке до острова. Когда я посмотрел на него, его брови слегка приподнялись, будто в удивлении. 

— Это прекрасное место, чтобы отдохнуть, когда погода жаркая, сэр, — признал он.

— Я скорее думал о местечке, где я смог бы поразмышлять в одиночестве, — сказал я, расправляя рукава и проверяя себя перед зеркалом, прежде чем покинуть комнату. — Есть несколько вещей, которые требуют всей концентрации, на которую только способен Вустер. В такие моменты компания может быть утомительной. 

— В самом деле, сэр? — Он открыл для меня дверь.

— В самом деле, Дживс, — сказал я, наводя последний лоск перед тем, как встретиться с остальными.

Естественно, как жениху Флоренс, мне пришлось сидеть рядом с ней. Когда Дживс материализовался рядом, чтобы налить мне суп, Флоренс одарила его самым странным взглядом. Я заметил искру замешательства и нотку отвращения в вышеуказанном взгляде, которые я совершенно не понял. В конце концов, парень выглядел безукоризненно. На его белых перчатках не было ни единого пятнышка, на его одежде не было висящих ниток, и ни единого волоска не выбивалось из прически. Его галстук был идеально повязан, и за ним не тянулся остаточный шлейф одеколона. Я в самом деле думал, что он был весьма приятен глазу, и обнаружил, что смотрю на него чаще, чем должен был бы. 

Странные взгляды Флоренс продолжались весь обед, почти каждый раз, когда Дживс ставил что-то передо мной или уносил опустевшую посуду. Она без умолку болтала о каком-то парне по имени Ницше и «жизненных импульсах», чем бы они ни были, не позволяя мне даже вдохнуть, не говоря уже, чтобы вставить слово. После того, как вечерняя трапеза завершилась, мы все проследовали в гостиную для музицирования и глотка б. и с. 

— Флоренс, — спросил я, располагаясь за пианино и собираясь предложить публике несколько залихватских мелодий, — почему ради всего святого ты окидываешь этого парня Дживса такими испепеляющими взглядами? Может сложиться впечатление, что он тебе не нравится. — Дживс был на другом конце комнаты рядом с буфетом вместе с дворецким и парой лакеев и готовил напитки, выглядя при этом как чрезвычайно элегантный генерал, воодушевляющий коллектив.

Она смерила меня сердитым взглядом, полным отвратительного воодушевления, которое больше подошло бы судейской должности. 

— Ты совершенно прав, Берти, дорогой, — сказала Флоренс. — В прошлом он работал на моего отца какое-то время. Я совершенно ему не доверяю.

— Что? — Удивленно воскликнул я. — Он что, воровал носки или что-то в этом роде? — Учитывая, что мой камердинер Медоус был уволен именно за это, я забеспокоился, не стоит ли пересчитать их утром. Хотя Дживс не был похож на похитителя носков.

— Нет, он непорядочен в другом смысле, — сказала она. 

— Мм?

Она следила взглядом за тем, как Дживс проплыл через комнату, предлагая напитки Диззи и Чаффи. 

— Гораздо хуже, — сказала Флоренс. — Он слишком самоуверен для прислуги. Он говорил весьма нелестные вещи об одежде папы. — Честно говоря, не могу сказать, что виню этого парня, учитывая, что старый лорд Уорплесдон надевал к ужину те несколько раз, когда я забегал навестить Флоренс. — А ещё он — хитрое, вероломное создание. Такое чувство, что он всё время строит козни, действуя из-за кулис. Не знаю, почему Диззи вообще связался с ним. Как я понимаю, он здесь уже шесть месяцев работает младшим дворецким. 

Ну, полагаю, замечание о самоуверенности было справедливым. Сегодня утром Дживс выражал весьма сильное презрение к моему жизнерадостному галстуку в зелёную полоску. 

— Диззи поручил ему быть моим камердинером, пока я здесь, — сказал я, а затем признал: — Сегодня днём у него было весьма резкое мнение по поводу моего галстука, но, кажется, с ним всё в порядке. Я не знал, что он ещё и младший дворецкий.

Флоренс покачала головой и окинула его мрачным взглядом, когда Дживс подошёл ближе. 

— Не доверяй ему, Берти. Я серьёзно.

Дживс подплыл к нам с серебряным подносом и вежливым наклоном головы, на его лице была непроницаемая маска профессионально надутой лягушки. 

— Леди Флоренс, мистер Вустер. Бренди с содовой? — Он протянул поднос, наполненный послетрапезным чем-то там.

— Спасибо, Дживс, — сказал я, подхватывая один из бокалов. Флоренс взяла другой, не сказав ни слова, и Дживс уплыл дальше, предлагая напитки другим гостям, в то время как лакей подавал сигареты и прочую ерунду. 

Мы пили, курили, я играл на пианино — некоторые из собравшихся, включая меня, пропели несколько популярных мотивчиков. Которые, казалось, причиняли Дживсу физическую боль, когда бы я ни бросал на него взгляд. Я пришёл к выводу, что он по какой-то причине совершенно не в восторге от вокальных стилистик Кэба Коллоувэя. Он, казалось, немного растаял на Ирвинге Берлине, хотя тяжело было судить только по линии его плеч и брови, опущенной на долю дюйма.

Признаюсь, замечания Флоренс заинтриговали меня. Обычно у людей нет такой сильной реакции на парней, которые выглядят чертовски профессионально, если только они ценят этот профессионализм. Но о б. и с. этот парень, кажется, знает всё, это уж точно. Он мог бы написать справочник об этом чёртовом искусстве. К тому времени, когда я был готов отойти ко сну, он уже маячил в комнате и даже выложил для меня коралловую пижаму.

— Послушай-ка, Дживс, — сказал я. — Кажется, Флоренс не слишком тебя жалует. Должен сказать, не понимаю, почему. Ты кажешься мне приличным парнем и чертовски талантливым в обращении с б. и с.

— Вы очень добры, сэр, — сказал он, помогая мне с галстуком и запонками на рубашке. У него было едва заметное довольное выражение лица. — Несколько лет назад я работал на лорда Уорплесдона в течение нескольких месяцев.

— Флоренс сказала то же самое. Она также обронила пару слов о том, что ты не был особенно доволен тем, как старик одевается.

Не то, чтобы он поёжился, но слегка поник, словно увядающая фиалка, пытающаяся выжить в центре Сахары. 

— Признаюсь, сэр, что я подал в отставку, потому что не мог примириться с желанием его светлости обедать в нарядных брюках, фланелевой рубашке и охотничьей куртке.

Я слегка вздрогнул. Это было за гранью даже моего чувства стиля. 

— Что ж, старина, не могу сказать, что виню тебя за это.

— Благодарю, сэр, — промурлыкал он. Мне кажется, я заметил, как при этом блеснули его глаза. Спустя мгновение я был упакован в пижаму и уложен на кровати. Дживс слегка приоткрыл окно, чтобы немного охладить комнату после адской дневной жары, и сдвинул жалюзи таким образом, чтобы внутрь проникало немного ветра, но при этом она не стала девятым кругом ада. А затем проплыл к двери. 

— Доброй ночи, сэр, — произнёс Дживс, выключая свет.

— Доброй ночи, Дживс, — ответил я и перешёл к исследованию внутренней кожи моих век.

***

Следующие пару дней я смотрел игры в крикет и терпел нравоучения Флоренс об улучшении содержимого вустеровской тыковки. За завтраком мне прочли лекцию на тему «судьба _против_ свободной воли», за ланчем насмехались над Пари Паскаля - что оказалось совершенно не связано со скачками, а за ужином обрадовали длинным перечнем работ, которые я должен прочесть в последующие месяцы, если понимаю их пользу для себя. Я искал утешения, спасаясь в садах, совершая одиночный заплыв к острову или поглощая коктейли со слабой надеждой, что добавка алкоголя сделает лекции более терпимыми. К несчастью, коктейли не помогали, вместо этого я получал л-и про воздержание и пользу трезвенности. Будучи таким же поклонником идеально приготовленной чашечки освежающего чая, как любой настоящий английский джентльмен, я не собирался, тем не менее, отказываться от вечернего глотка спиртного.

На третий день всё стало совершенно невыносимо. Киппер предложил мне не мыться неделю, думая, что это отпугнёт Флоренс, но я размышлял об этом не больше пяти секунд, прежде чем понял, что не вынесу самого себя к середине второго дня. Кэтсмит предложил немного более интересную идею сказать Флоренс, что я собираюсь стать клоуном в цирке. К несчастью, Чаффи высмеял эту затею, заявив, что я и так похож на клоуна, учитывая вустеровский гардероб, и что, скорее всего, это совершенно не отвратит Флоренс. Я хочу сказать, существуют такие моменты, когда ты просто не можешь положиться на друзей в поисках сочувствия, не говоря уже о чём-то, напоминающем дружелюбное подшучивание.

Обсуждение за ужином свернуло к испанской инквизиции, не считая кардиналов и того Торкве-какого-то там парня [1]. Ближе к концу я рассматривал десертную ложку взглядом, достаточно острым, чтобы перерезать горло. Прикрепить сумку с клюшками для гольфа к лодыжкам и пойти поплавать начало казаться мне весьма приемлемым планом действий. Умудрившись пережить смену десерта, я уклонился от общественной повинности в гостиной, взмолившись о необходимости глотнуть свежего воздуха, и отправился в сад за домом.

На скамейку, скрытую огромным выстриженным в виде огромной белки самшитом, рухнул совершенно отчаявшийся Бертрам. Я уткнулся лицом в ладони, совершенно раздавленный горем при мысли о надвигающемся заключении в кандалы. Я по уши увяз в этом супе и не видел ни единого выхода. Мне отчаянно был необходим стаканчик б. и с. Всего несколько минут я тихо стенал над своей судьбой, хотя совершенно не уверен, можно ли стенать тихо, когда услышал рядом тихий звук, напоминающий покашливание овцы на отдалённом холме. Я мужественно взвизгнул, умудрившись удержаться от подпрыгивания в стиле вспугнутого фазана. Когда старая тикалка снова начал биться, я увидел, что это был Дживс. В его руке был стакан, который он затем вложил в мою. Руку, я имею в виду. 

— Я подумал, что вы оцените по достоинству бренди с содовой, сэр.

— Боже мой, Дживс, вы совершенно правы. Вы случайно не читаете мысли?

— Нет, сэр.

— Ох. Ну. Они у меня были. Мысли, я хочу сказать. — Я влил немного жидкости в пищевод. — Полагаю, твоя бесшумность не означает, что ты паришь над землёй.

— Нет, сэр, — Если бы Дживс был кем-то другим, я бы подумал, что моё замечание его слегка позабавило.

— Тогда благодарю, — сказал я. — Чертовски любезно было с твоей стороны принести мне это.

— В самом деле, сэр, — Дживс помолчал минуту, выглядя собранным и серьезным, словно обдумывал судьбы континентов. — Я надеюсь, вы не подумаете обо мне дурного, мистер Вустер, но вы кажетесь чем-то озабоченным в этот вечер.

Я кивнул. 

— Я совершенно определённо озабочен, Дживс. Я озабочен с тех самых пор, как приехал. — Он, может быть, и младший дворецкий, но, по крайней мере, он мне сочувствовал, чего я не видел от этих бесхарактерных играющих в крикет деревенщин, которых считал друзьями. Я энергично проглотил остаток б. и с. — Не то чтобы кто-нибудь может что-то с этим поделать.

Дживс слегка наклонил голову, чуть сжав губы. 

— Возможно, сэр, я мог бы оказаться полезен.

Я вздохнул с печалью тысяч мучениц, увидевших костёр. 

— Кажется маловероятным, — сказал я, — но в данный момент моё отчаянье было сродни отчаянью того моряка с альбатросом, которому нужно было попить [2]. 

— В самом деле, сэр? — он приподнял бровь примерно на три молекулы. Я протянул ему пустой стакан.

— В самом деле, Дживс, — сказал я. — Несколько недель назад в порыве лёгкого безумия я попросил Флоренс выйти за меня.

— Очень удручающе, сэр, — произнёс он. Я мог сказать, что он был впечатлён тем, что я набрался мужества, чтобы попросить её руки.

— Проблема в том, что я осознал свою ошибку, — я покачал головой. — Эта жара, — сказал я, — размягчает то немногое количество мозгов, которые у меня имеются. Ещё несколько дней, и я подамся во французский иностранный легион, чтобы выбраться из всего этого.

— Я не думаю, что это будет необходимо, сэр, — сказал он. Непоколебимость в его утверждении могла соперничать с большим холмом или невысокой горой.

Я встал, таращась на парня с выражением ‘господи-помоги-нам’. 

— Правда, Дживс?

— Да, сэр. Если пожелаете, я мог бы сосредоточить на проблеме всё своё внимание. Я уверен, что тут можно достичь удовлетворительного исхода. 

Именно тогда я вспомнил, как Флоренс говорила что-то про то, каким Дживс был хитрым и коварным, и оба этих качества оказались именно тем, что мне было нужно. 

— Дживс, — сказал я с эмоциональной слезой в вустеровском глазу. — Дживс, старина, если ты сможешь освободить меня из жуткого заточения, я отдам тебе полкоролевства.

Лёгкий изгиб появился в уголке его губ. 

— Я не думаю, что это будет необходимо, сэр. Очевидно, что леди Флоренс совершенно вам не подходит. — Я расслышал слабый намёк на тихое, но сочувственное веселье в его голосе.

Самоуверенный, вспомнил я, было другим термином, который Флоренс использовала для него. 

— Абсолютно не подходит, — согласился я. — Она пугающе прессующая. Сомневаюсь, что хотя бы одна молекула оригинального Бертрама останется бы к тому моменту, когда она закончит. От одной мысли у меня трясутся колени и дрожат руки. Если тебе придёт в голову что-то… что угодно… просто скажи Вустеру, и он решительно перейдёт к делу. Я просто не могу застрять в этой помолвке! Должен быть способ прекратить её без того, чтобы Бертрам окончил свои дни на дне озера с сумкой для гольфа, привязанной к его лодыжкам. 

— Очень хорошо, сэр. Вы готовы отправиться ко сну?

Передав всю проблему парню с очевидно превосходящими мои мозгами я почувствовал себя в большей степени Бертрамом Вустером, чем за всё это долгое время. 

— На самом деле, да, Дживс. Сегодня был чертовски жаркий день. Как думаешь, ты сможешь приготовить прохладную ванну для вустеровского корпуса, прежде чем уложить меня в постель?

— Конечно, сэр, — кивнул Дживс и проплыл по направлению к дому, а я последовал за ним словно утёнок, который только что нашёл свою давно потерянную мать и не был намерен выпустить её из вида. Перспектива свободы была абсолютно опьяняющей.

***

На следующий день после обеда я случайно споткнулся об одну из горничных, прямо в тот момент, когда Флоренс вошла в комнату. Естественно я попытался не дать нам обоим свалиться на пол и обхватил девушку одной рукой за талию, а другой ухватился за один из диванов, и Флоренс восприняла происходящее за то, чем это очевидно не являлось!

— Бертрам Вустер! — проревела она. Флоренс, я имею в виду. Горничная просто заверещала. — Что это значит? — Она махнула рукой в жесте, каким наверно Нельсон направлял флот в битве при Трафальгаре. Не той рукой, которую он потерял, разумеется, а оставшейся. Флоренс не махала бы пустым рукавом.

— Что? Что? — сказал я. 

Горничная извивалась в моей руке и вопила. 

— Отпустите меня! — Визжала она.

— Ох, простите, — сказал я, сделав то, что она просила. От чего бедняжка только рухнула на ковёр. После чего свирепо уставилась на меня. — Простите!

— Никогда в жизни! — Флоренс завелась, словно игрок, подающий мяч, и сбила меня с ног. Слава богу, я не упал на горничную. — Ты негодяй! Ты что, думал, что твоё бестолковое, невинное лицо будет дурачить меня долго, Берти?

— Я хочу сказать, что? — Я чувствовал лёгкое головокружение, и мне только что выбили землю из-под ног. — Флоренс…

— Наша помолвка _расторгнута_! — закричала она. 

— Но, Флоренс! — Признаюсь, я действовал чисто на рефлексе. — Это была случайность!

Она фыркнула и закружилась, словно жеребец со скверным характером. 

— Придумываешь оправдания, слизняк? Это просто безобразие, каких мало! — вскипела Флоренс, не оставляя за спиной ничего, кроме пыли и несправедливо обиженного Бертрама.

— Но...? — В этот момент в комнате материализовался Дживс и предложил благородную руку, поднимая горничную с ковра. Она всхлипнула, и Дживс сочувственно похлопал её по руке, после чего она выбежала из комнаты, вымолвив напряжённое извинение за то, что попалась мне под ноги. Затем он подхватил меня подмышки, приподнял и прислонил к дивану, наклонившись рядом.

— Вам больно, сэр? — Что-то подозрительно блеснуло в его глазах.

Я моргнул на него. 

— Дживс, — сказал я, глядя на его согнувшийся торс.

— Да, сэр?

— Я брежу в лихорадке, или нашей с Флоренс помолвке конец? 

— Полагаю, желаемый результат был достигнут, сэр, — сказал он, и его губы изогнулись на толщину волоска. Он поднял меня на ноги и смахнул пыль.

Я потрясённо уставился на него. 

— Дживс!

— Да, сэр?

— Ты это спланировал?

— Именно так, сэр.

— Святые небеса, Дживс — ты настоящее чудо! 

— Благодарю, сэр, — он достал портсигар из внутреннего кармана пиджака. — Не хотите ли сигарету после ваших затруднений, сэр? Вы можете найти её успокаивающей. — Он щелчком раскрыл портсигар и предложил одну мне.

— Конечно! — энергично закивал я и просиял самой солнечной вустеровской улыбкой, вытащив сигарету и зажав её между губ. 

— Лучше момента для этого просто не существует! — Я обыскал карманы в поисках зажигалки, но, прежде чем я понял, что происходит, портсигар исчез из большой руки Дживса, и он уже зажигал мне сигарету. — Ты гений, Дживс. Абсолютно потрясающий гений. Как ты всё это устроил?

— Просто нужно стремиться расположиться на пути возможности, сэр, — сказал он. 

Так как я уже порыскал по карманам, я вытащил старый бумажник и протянул ему десятку. 

— Тебе нет равных, старина. Ты заслужил каждый чёртов пенс.

— Я стремлюсь доставить удовлетворение, сэр. — Я видел довольное одобрение, затаившееся в глубине его тёмно-синих глаз.

— Ты чертовски хорошо сработал, Дживс! Хотя думаю, мне надо испариться ненадолго, пока Флоренс не остынет немного. Не хотелось бы снова быть сбитым со своих ходуль. — Я задумчиво затянулся сигаретой, выдыхая пару жизнерадостных дымовых колечек, как вдруг мне пришло в голову: — Может, мне провести немного времени на озере, — сказал я.

— Думаю, это превосходное место для недолгой передышки, сэр.

— Сейчас всё, что мне нужно, это держаться подальше от неё, пока не наступит время возвращаться в столицу.

Дживс наклонил голову. 

— Я помогу вам в этом устремлении, если пожелаете.

— Ох, безусловно, — я одарил его ещё одной довольной улыбкой. Казалось, при этом он вырос на дюйм. — Отлично, пойду погуляю. Полагаю, увидимся за ужином.

— Конечно, сэр.

 

***

Тем вечером за ужином я заметил явное и чрезвычайно подозрительное отсутствие Крей и Хопвуд. 

— Диззи, старина, — сказал я осторожно, чтобы не привлекать ничьё внимание, как, должно быть, делал один из этих колдунов Джоннисов и их демонических теней, — где Флоренс и Нобби? 

Он усмехнулся. 

— Они исчезли сразу после ланча. Должен сказать, Берти, Флоренс была сильно взволнована! Бормотала что-то о том, что ты тискал одну из горничных, но я просто не могу поверить, что ты мог сделать что-то подобное, старина. Кажется, это в корне противоречит твоему кодексу. 

— Ещё бы! — воскликнул я. — Нет, я просто споткнулся о бедную девушку прямо в тот момент, когда Флоренс зашла в комнату, и она даже не дала мне шанса всё объяснить. Разумеется, это означает, что мне не придется идти с ней к алтарю. — Я улыбнулся и дружелюбно кивнул Дживсу, когда он поставил передо мной суп. В его глазах сверкнул едва заметный огонёк, и он слегка кивнул в ответ. — Хотя вся ситуация была ужасно неловкой, и я только надеюсь, что с горничной всё в порядке. Она убежала прежде, чем я смог как следует извиниться перед ней за наличие моих рук в неподобающих местах. 

— Ну, — сказал Кэтсмит, — по крайней мере, тебе не придется присоединяться к цирковой труппе. Я попытался однажды, и хочу сказать, театральные подмостки оказались гораздо менее рискованным предприятием. Там намного меньше львов, слоняющихся без дела и обдумывающих, как бы закусить тобой. — После этого комментария разговор за ужином крутился вокруг дикой истории, включающей в себя укротителя львов, утки и трёх воздушных акробатов, которую я даже спустя столько времени не смогу повторить из страха, что буду хохотать, пока мои лёгкие не взорвутся.

Наши гуляния в гостиной тем вечером были намного веселее, чем последние несколько дней Бертрама, в них полностью отсутствовали обсуждения этики, философов, чьи имена содержат слишком много непроизносимых букв, или попыток отговорить меня пить. Поэтому той ночью весьма довольный Вустер ковылял по главной лестнице по дороге в спальню. Дживс доставил меня до комнаты, чтобы избавить от облачения и запихнуть в лиловую пижаму.

— Послушай-ка, Дживс, — сказал я ему. — Я невероятно доволен тем, как ты провернул этот трюк. Надеюсь, ты передашь этой бедной горничной мои искренние извинения. Я совсем не хотел хватать её, понимаешь, но либо это, либо мы оба оказались бы на полу. 

Дживс развязал мой галстук и стянул его с шеи. 

— На самом деле, мисс Пеккет была посвящена в план, сэр.

Я удивлённо вылупился на него. 

— Правда?

Дживс кивнул. 

— Действительно, сэр. На самом деле, я отдал ей половину той суммы, что вы дали мне в качестве благодарности за помощь. — Он вытряхнул меня из моего вечернего костюма и жилета. 

— Ох, отлично придумано, — сказал я. — Но зачем ей мне помогать? Я хочу сказать, ни один из вас понятия не имел, что я буду готов предложить компенсацию. 

Почти незаметная улыбка скользнула по его губам. 

— Леди Флоренс непопулярна среди прислуги, сэр. В Бампли Холл она была известна как Леди Калигула. 

— Боже мой! Думаю, мне удалось выскользнуть из петли! — Я знал, что у неё нелёгкий нрав, но чтобы Леди Калигула? Она, наверно, была воплощением кошмара для прислуги.

— Весьма вероятно, сэр, да. — Мне показалось, что глаза Дживса на секунду вспыхнули, когда он расстёгивал на рубашке запонки и воротничок. — Как я говорил ранее, она вам не подходит. 

Учитывая, что я был сильно подшофе, мне понадобилась небольшая помощь в снятии брюк после того как мои подтяжки соскользнули с узких вустеровских плеч. Дживс добродушно позволил мне немного опереться о него, что я и сделал. Как же трудно было игнорировать то, насколько широки были его плечи в этом чёрном костюме, или насколько блестящими были такие же чёрные волосы. Находясь к нему так близко, я заметил, что он пахнет каким-то едва различимым пикантным одеколоном. Запах был абсолютно превосходен, но я не мог позволить ему взволновать на меня. Это было бы совершенно неприлично, а мне очень нравился этот парень, и я вовсе не хотел его тревожить.

Всего за несколько минут я был оперативно избавлен от носков и нижней рубашки и упакован в пижаму. Я был пьянее, чем думал, после празднования моей новоприобретенной свободы, и Дживс уложил меня на кровать и подоткнул одеяло, легко изогнув запястье, ловко расправляя складочки, прежде чем пожелать мне спокойной ночи и погасить свет. Той ночью я грезил о чёрных волосах и широких плечах.

***

К концу недели я обнаружил, что стал проводить всё больше времени в компании Дживса в течение дня, когда он не работал младшим дворецким. один вечер мы проводили, гуляя по саду и попыхивая сигаретами, в другой мы болтали, вернувшись в дом во время одного из крикетных матчей в поиске чего-нибудь прохладительного вдали от пыльного поля. Не то чтобы там было нечего выпить, но я просто хотел немного больше тени, чем давала аллея, и дом казался идеальным местом для этого. Дживс задерживался немного дольше, чем должен был бы камердинер, когда я готовился ко сну, но я совсем не возражал. Я наслаждался его компанией. Особенно я наслаждался утренним чаем, который он приносил каждый день. Дживс был отрадой для едва открытых по утрам глаз, и я потерял надежду, что когда-либо смогу найти в столице камердинера, который смог бы сравниться с этим парнем. Я чувствовал тоску от мысли, что придётся заняться этим по приезду в столицу.

В какой-то момент мне довелось поговорить с Диззи о Дживсе: я удивлялся, как он умудрился нанять этого парня, и жаждал узнать, есть ли у них другие в запасе. Диззи припомнил, что нанял его через какой-то клуб для дворецких, камердинеров и так далее, который называется Юный Ганимед. Я решил, что нужно разнюхать ситуацию, когда вернусь домой. Я не был уверен, что кто-нибудь сможет сравниться с Дживсом, но попытаться всё же стоило. 

Меня слегка смутило только одно: Диззи поделился со мной, что Дживс казался ему скорее ожившей статуей, чем человеком. 

— Я ни разу не видел, чтобы у этого парня на лице дрогнула хоть одна мышца, — пожаловался мне Диззи. — Словно смотришь на чёртов циферблат, учитывая количество эмоций, которые он когда-либо демонстрировал.

— Правда? — удивился я. — Он похож немного на надутую лягушку, но чтобы робот? Я этого просто не вижу, старина. Клянусь, временами я замечал, как он почти улыбается. 

Диззи бросил на меня странный взгляд. 

— Тогда ты такой один. Даже Фентон говорит, что парень — словно замороженная рыба. — Фентон был дворецким у Диззи и весьма серьёзным стариканом, хотя на фоне Дживса даже он был словно водевильный комедиант. Хотя скорее он был похож на мрачную заснеженную сосну, если сосна бывает одета в строгий пиджак и полосатые брюки.

В последнее воскресенье я бродил вокруг озера. Жара всё ещё не спала, и все говорили, что это лето будет адовым пеклом. Я в последний раз сплавал на остров, чтобы посидеть в беседке и поглазеть на воду, надеясь, что не задохнусь, когда отправлюсь домой. Бывают времена, когда в Лондоне жарко, как в преисподней, и я подозревал, что это лето будет одним из таких. 

Бессмысленное созерцание озера дало мне время подумать, а для Вустера это может быть весьма опасно. Мои мысли возвращались к Дживсу, словно та штука, что притягивается к разным вещам. Парень делал идеальный чай. Он упаковывал в костюм и повязывал галстук лучше всех, кого я когда-либо знал. Я никогда не видел никого, кто бы двигался так сверхъестественно тихо. Да и сама его... сущность. Я неожиданно понял, что буду скучать по этому с совершенно пугающей силой, когда запрыгну в свой двухместный автомобиль и направлюсь домой. Я гадал, сумею ли найти какой-нибудь способ, чтобы в скором времени раздобыть ещё одно приглашение к Диззи. Конечно, к тому времени у меня уже будет собственный камердинер — одному Господу известно, как я в нём нуждался — но возможно, я мог бы натолкнуться на Дживса, курящего сигарету в саду вечером или что-нибудь типа того.

В нормальное поведение Вустера такое определённо не укладывалось, но насколько я знал, Дживс и сам не был нормальным парнем с точки зрения любого другого.

Я вернулся в прибежище старины Диззи, когда пришло время отправляться домой. Попрощался с Диззи, Чаффи, Кэтсмитом и Киппером, пока Дживс закупоривал мои вещи в авто, а когда он закончил, то развернулся ко мне лицом и замер. 

— Спасибо тебе, Дживс, — сказал я ему. — Я ценю те усилия, которые ты предпринял, чтобы спасти меня от ужасов брака. — Я знаю, что прислуге обычно рук не пожимают, но всё же предложил вустеровскую лапу в знак дружеской признательности.

Он мгновение поколебался, а затем протянул руку, подарив мне твёрдое, дружеское рукопожатие и смотря при этом мне прямо в глаза. 

— Было удовольствием служить вам, мистер Вустер. — Последовала небольшая пауза, только на крохотную долю мгновения, и он сильнее сжал мою руку, перед тем, как отпустить. — Желаю вам безопасного путешествия домой, сэр. — У меня было чертовски странное чувство, что это было не то, что он хотел сказать, но я был уверен, что это только моё воображение.

— Да. М-м-м, спасибо. — На секунду между нами протянулась легчайшая струнка неловкости, так как я совершенно не хотел отводить от Дживса взгляд. И буквально вынужден был отрывать от него глаза, чтобы прыгнуть в своё авто. После чего я махнул ему и с радостным криком «Пока-пока!» поехал. В зеркале заднего вида я мог видеть, как Дживс около минуты простоял там, смотря, как моя машина исчезает за горизонтом.

***

Холли, юный парень, которого Юный Ганимед послал мне в качестве нового камердинера, был тощим низкорослым рыжим парнем с длинными ногами и носом, выдающимся на лице совершенно поразительным образом. Хотя он был совершенно не похож на кривой, но всё же благородный нос Дживса. Холли напоминал ни много ни мало длинноногую розовую штуку из Флориды — флем? Флам-что-то там. Фламинго, вот что я имел в виду! Я хочу сказать, Холли был ничего. По крайней мере, у него не было тяги к носкам, мои пурпурные шёлковые носки оставались ровно там, где и должны быть, либо в гардеробе, либо на вустеровских ногах. Он был сносным поваром, а его навыки в смешивании напитков были значительно лучше, чем были у Медоуса. Хотя Холли не топал по квартире, как Медоус, была в нём суетность, словно у горностая, крадущегося через подлесок. Жизнь вокруг меня значительно улучшилась, но я всё ещё думал об идеальном чае в прибежище Диззи и тихой манере Дживса перемещаться по комнате. 

Однажды в Трутнях я почувствовал исходящий от одного из парней слабый аромат одеколона, в котором была лишь нотка пряности, от чего внутренности во мне тут же стянуло, потому что запах был точно такой же, как у Дживса в ту ночь, когда Флоренс оттолкнула меня и умчалась в Бампли Холл. Я поймал себя на том, что в растерянности оглядываюсь, ожидая, что он стоит позади меня, пока не понял, что это был всего лишь Бинго. Ещё то разочарование, если быть честным. Нет, в старине Бинго не было ничего неправильного, но он был совсем не Дживс. Кончилось все тем, что я начал расспрашивать его, что это был за аромат. На следующий день я разжился бутылочкой одеколона и держал рядом, не смея в самом деле воспользоваться им. Это, как я думал, было бы немного слишком эксцентрично, даже для такого чудаковатого парня, как Бертрам Вустер.

На дворе стоял поздний июль, когда я снова оказался в величественном убежище Диззи. Трутень по имени Клеристон Пордвайнер, известный всем под именем Пух, благодаря тревожащей привычке бриться только каждые два или три дня, наконец-то сумел обручиться со знакомой девицей, и я раздобыл себе приглашение наряду с несколькими другими парнями, выбранными, чтобы наблюдать радостное событие. Моё пребывание там не предполагалось таким же долгим, как в июне, но жара всё ещё была такой же невыносимой. Она спала лишь на несколько дней в самом начале июля, когда по городу прошёл чертовски ужасный шторм, и воздух охладился примерно на десять минут.

Я велел Холли упаковать мой багаж и отправиться вместе с ним на поезде, в то время как сам поехал на двухместном авто, не желая делить купе с любым потенциально немытым человеком в таких душных, похожих на печку обстоятельствах. Разумеется, при наличие у меня собственного камердинера, Дживс не сможет больше мне помогать, но я думал, что смогу видеть его время от времени, когда он будет переплывать то туда, то сюда, делая свои дела. По крайней мере, я очень надеялся, что так и будет. Я осознал, что очень скучаю по нему. Более того я мечтал о нём время от времени, а это обычно _не было_ в вустеровском стиле. Я знал, что вёл себя как дурак со всей этой привязанностью. В ней не было никакого смысла. Я не должен был скучать по нему, тем более мечтать – он был младшим дворецким Диззи, не одним из моих друзей и определённо не кем-то более близким.

Естественно, его нигде не было видно, когда я приехал. Старина Фентон стоял у двери, но окружающая среда была полностью лишена Дживсов. На самом деле, мне следовало этого ожидать. У меня, возможно, не будет шансов поглазеть на парня до самого обеда, где он будет прислуживать, и от этого мой дух слегка поник. Хотя повидаться с Диззи и парнями, приехавшими на праздник, было ужасно приятно. Несмотря на жару, мы отлично поиграли в гольф, и я для разнообразия взял все лунки за минимальное количество ударов. Холли тащил клюшки, как настоящий чемпион, в кое-то веки выказывая реальный энтузиазм по поводу чего-либо. На самом деле, за этим приятно было наблюдать, и я сожалел, что он не мог присоединиться к нам для несколько раундов, а должен был оставаться камердинером и таскать за мной сумку с клюшками.

Как только мы закончили играть и направились к дому, я остановил его. 

— Холли, старина, если хочешь остаться ненадолго и пройти несколько лунок перед тем, как вернуться в дом, не стесняйся. Пользуйся клюшками Вустера, сколько хочешь, ведь своих, как я знаю, у тебя нет.

Его глаза засветились, будто небольшие зелёные костерки.

— Правда, сэр?

— Разумеется, юный Холли. Увидимся за чаем, да? — улыбнулся я ему.

— Спасибо сэр! — прочирикал он и помчался обратно к полю, полы его пиджака развевались позади, словно крылья черного дрозда, всякий раз, когда он перебирал своими длинными неуклюжими ногами. Я действительно слышал вопль ликования, когда он рванул за меткой для мяча. Другие камердинеры смотрели ему вслед с тенью тоскливой зависти в глазах, но никто из моих приятелей, казалось, этого даже не заметили.

Когда мы направились обратно к дому, Диззи сказал: 

— В самом деле, Берти, ты слишком мягкосердечный, старина.

— Почему? — спросил я. — Из-за того, что позволил Холли забить пару шариков? — Я покачал головой. – Ради всего святого, я так не думаю.

— Он прав, — добавил Уффи Проссер, кивая так, будто его голова качалась на пружинке. — Ты даёшь одному из этих парней палец, и они откусят всю твою ногу. Я хочу сказать, посмотри, что произошло с твоим последним камердинером, Медоусом!

Я протестующее поднял руку. 

— Ой, да ладно, Уфи. Что за нонсенс. Я ничего такого Медоусу не позволял! Мерзавец стащил мои носки! И, кстати говоря, и кое-что из серебра тети Далии. Это было абсолютно отвратительно.

— Ну, ты подаёшь дурной пример. — Диззи одарил меня серьёзным взглядом, словно медведь с расстройством желудка. — А потом все наши камердинеры начнут требовать себе дополнительных вознаграждений.

Я вперил в него неласковый взгляд. Я хорош в таких неласковых взглядах, когда требуется, и это как раз был тот момент. 

— Я только хочу сказать, что нет ничего плохого, чтобы поощрить немного беднягу после того, как он протаскал чёртову тонну клюшек для гольфа по всей этой жаре. Это обычная любезность. — Хоть я не один из социалистов, я не могу вести себя плохо с кем-то только потому, что им приходится работать, чтобы выжить. Такое может случиться с каждым, ведь так?

Как я и надеялся, Дживс прислуживал за обедом, но так как теперь у меня был Холли, именно он наполнял передо мной тарелки и бокалы. Взгляд дживсовых глаз несколько раз встретился с моим. Он едва заметно кивнул, когда мы в первый раз посмотрели друг на друга, выглядя при этом смутно довольным жизнью. Он несколько раз прошёл мимо меня, и я чувствовал, что с точностью могу определить его местонахождение в комнате в каждую чёртову минуту. 

Лёгкое напряжение гудело внутри, когда я вышел на прогулку, после того как все покинули гостиную. Я сказал Холли, что поднимусь через полчаса или около того, чтобы быть уложенным в кровать, так как хотел выкурить сигаретку в саду. Несколько минут я гулял, пока не пришёл к скамье. Это была та скамья, скрытая кустом, подстриженным в виде безумно выглядевшей белки, где я в первый раз говорил с Дживсом о проблемах с Флоренс. Взгромоздившись на холодный камень, я зажёг сигарету.

Через некоторое время я услышал мягкое покашливание рядом с собой и поднял голову. 

— Дживс! — воскликнул я, не в состоянии скрыть своей радости.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Вустер.

— Что, тоже вышел на небольшую вечернюю прогулку, да? — спросил я, слегка отодвигаясь к краю. — Присядь, если хочешь, старина.

Дживс долгое мгновение рассматривал меня, прежде чем шагнуть вперёд и расположить дживсовый корпус рядом со мной. 

— Благодарю, сэр.

— Хочешь сигаретку, старина? — Предложил я ему одну из моих.

— Да, сэр. Благодарю, — он протянул руку и взял сигарету, кончиками пальцев коснувшись моих. Это было так удивительно: мы оба замерли на мгновение, глядя друг на друга, и внезапно я едва мог дышать. Он пришёл в себя первым, и я предложил ему зажигалку. Я смотрел, как он прильнул к ней, как его губы сжались вокруг маленькой белой трубочки, и как его глаза мерцали от огонька, когда загорелся кончик. Послышался мягкий вдох, и его щёки слегка втянулись, и господи прости, я не мог даже ценой жизни избавиться от совершенно неуместных мыслей.

Дживс посмотрел на меня, когда огонёк начал угасать. 

— Благодарю, сэр, — промурлыкал он, дым струился из его губ в лучах лунного света. Я не мог оторвать от него глаз.

— Здорово… ну, снова увидеть тебя, Дживс, — сказал я.

Он кивнул, слабая улыбка едва коснулась его губ. 

— Я тоже рад видеть вас, сэр, — мягко ответил он, но достаточно громко, чтобы я услышал его на фоне стрекотания сверчков и лёгкого шороха листвы от поднявшегося с наступлением сумерек ветра. Дживс наблюдал за мной с искоркой любопытства в глазах. — Я так понял, что вы будете здесь четыре дня, сэр? — спросил он.

— Хмм? Да, всё верно. Четыре дня.

Дживс затянулся снова, как сделал и я. 

— Очень хорошо, сэр. — Было _нечто_ в том, как он произнёс эти слова, и моя голова слегка закружилась. Мы на самом деле особо не разговаривали, больше курили, хотя не думаю, что мы хоть раз оторвали друг от друга взгляд. Я боялся ляпнуть чего-нибудь из страха разрушить то _нечто_ между нами, сказать что-то неправильное, как я иногда делал. Время словно потонуло в бутылке с патокой, и я не желал из неё вылезать.

После того, как мы докурили сигареты, я встал, а следом за мной поднялся Дживс. 

— Что ж, — начал я, — я…ээ…полагаю, мне следует пойти, провести несколько раундов с тем парнем, Морфеем.

— Разумеется, сэр, — всё ещё очень тихо произнёс он. Мы стояли достаточно близко, так как до этого сидели на довольно узкой скамье, и он нежно дотронулся до моего локтя. Дживс был немного выше меня, что означало, что мой взгляд был на уровне его носа, но меня это вовсе не заботило. Я улавливал тончайшую нотку его одеколона, отчего мои колени превратились в желе. 

— Доброй ночи, сэр. — Прикосновение было достаточно невинным. Будто две птички, которые знают друг друга, и одна желает другой доброй ночи, но, тем не менее, я вздрогнул.

— Доброй ночи, Дживс, — не могу сказать с уверенностью, как я умудрился произнести фразу, не запнувшись, но я сумел. После чего я смотрел, как он растворился в темноте ночи, а затем сам направился в дом, моя голова кружилась от двусмыс-чего-то-там. Я пытался выбить их из вустеровской головы, но они продолжали прибывать, даже когда необычно радостный Холли вытаскивал меня из рубашки, складывал брюки и закрывал дверь за собой, уходя.

Той ночью я почти не спал.

 

***

На следующий день я снова увидел Дживса. Это случилось незадолго до вечернего чая. Я возвращался из лодочного сарая и как раз проходил мимо самшитового лабиринта, когда заметил его. Дживс стоял, прислонившись к дереву, и попыхивал сигаретой. И на нём не было пиджака. Должен сказать, это было потрясающее зрелище. До этого я сомневался, что этот парень появлялся где-либо без полного обмундирования, но сейчас его широкие плечи выглядели вдвое шире, а верхняя половина туловища сходилась к узкой талии. Этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить меня притормозить, хотя я пытался удержаться и не пялиться так откровенно.

— Приветик, Дживс! — сказал я, радостно махнув рукой, и направил к нему стопы.

Он выпрямился и потянулся за своим пиджаком. 

— Сэр.

— Ой, нет, не беспокойся, — сказал я. — Я просто иду обратно к дому. Не волнуйся на мой счёт. — Я предложил ему доброжелательную Вустеровскую улыбку, и он поколебался мгновение, прежде чем снова расслабиться и сделать ещё одну затяжку.

— Благодарю, сэр, — сказал Дживс, окинув меня задумчивым взглядом. 

— Я... я правда очень рад увидеть тебя снова, старина, — сказал я, не зная, что ещё можно было сказать. Я хотел остаться здесь с ним, стоящим в одной белой рубашке и жилете. Было в Дживсе что-то такое, что я не в силах был игнорировать, и я мне бы хотелось иметь хоть один повод провести время рядом с ним, особенно после прошлого вечера.

Дживс снова затянулся сигаретой, его губы сомкнулись вокруг фильтра, пока он докуривал до конца, и я мог бы поклясться, что почувствовал, будто он смотрит прямо сквозь мою кожу и дальше, в нечто глубокое и намного более вустеровское. Он едва заметно кивнул, будто приняв какое-то решение. 

— Я был очень доволен возможностью снова провести с вами время, сэр, — сказал Дживс, его голос был тихим, а тон серьёзным. — Сейчас я должен вернуться к своим обязанностям, но, — в его голос проскользнуло что-то вкрадчивое, отчего по моей спине, словно ледяной шар, пробежала дрожь и осела где-то нижней области, — Возможно, вы захотите совершить позднюю прогулку до лодочного сарая сегодня ночью, сэр. В нём намного прохладнее после дневной жары, если вы не можете отдохнуть, и в полночь там обычно очень тихо.

Я моргнул. Он только что...? Это не могло быть тем, что я подумал — на что я надеялся — но я обнаружил, что киваю, слегка ошеломленный тем, что было весьма похоже на неуместную надежду. Я был совершенно не уверен, что дышал. И снова кивнул. 

— В-в самом деле, чертовски жарко, правда? 

— Действительно, сэр.

— Возможно, я прогуляюсь сегодня ночью, — сказал я. — Когда вокруг станет тише, знаешь.

Что-то потемнело в его глазах. 

— _Очень хорошо_ , сэр. — Он исчез, словно облачко дыма, пока я стоял там, таращась ему вслед и гадая, не был ли весь этот разговор галлю-чем-то там из-за жары. Мерцающие пустынные штуки, которых нет на самом деле. Мира-как же их. Миражи. Да, вот, должно быть, это был мираж.

***

Я провёл большую часть дня и весь вечер как на иголках и других острых предметах, гадая, имел ли в виду Дживс то, о чём я думал, и говорил ли он о чём-то подобном вообще. Чем больше я думал об этом, тем меньше я знал, что он имел в виду. Погода и правда была чертовски жаркой и будет такой ещё много недель. Может всё, что он хотел сказать, это - возле озера прохладнее, если я устану и не смогу заснуть этой ночью. 

Он определённо не говорил ничего о том, что встретит меня там. И в то же время в его голосе было что-то такое, будто он действительно имел в виду нечто большее, чем просто «сходи прогуляйся, Вустер». Ладно, я хотел, чтобы там было нечто большее, чем просто ‘с.п.в.’. По крайней мере, я хотел, чтобы это значило ‘с.п. со _мной_ , Вустер’. Если мне предстоит полуночная прогулка, я бы предпочёл увидеть его идущим рядом со мной, когда я ступлю на эту тропу.

В следующий раз я увидел Дживса только за ужином. Он поощрил меня едва заметным кивком, но в выражении его лица не было ничего необычного. Я хочу сказать, на его губах был легчайший намёк на улыбку, наличие которой, по-видимому, никто не заметил, но теперь я был совершенно уверен, что это его обычное выражение лица, если никто не одет в зелёные полосатые галстуки или оранжевые носки или что-то в этом роде там, где он мог бы увидеть. Казалось, он правда питает неприязнь к прекраснейшим и моднейшим из модных одёжек. Мне приходилось делать усилие, чтобы не уделять Дживсу больше внимания, чем позволяли приличия. Не хотелось бы привлекать внимание к тем вещам, которые крутились в старой тыковке, да и пялиться на чьего-то младшего дворецкого — да даже на своего собственного, если у тебя есть младший дворецкий — было недопустимо. А то не успеешь оглянуться, как обнаружишь себя гостем в полицейском участке или под присмотром кого-то вроде Родерика Глоссопа, известного лекаря сумасшедших, но богатых и _благородных_ особ. К несчастью, Бертрама тянуло именно к таким неправильным видам леди и джентльменов, и бывали времена, когда ему приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы держать это в тайне от всех.

К тому времени, когда Холли уложил меня в кровати, я убедил себя, что если прогуляюсь к лодочному сараю около полуночи, я окажусь там в одиночестве. Хотя я чувствовал беспокойство, словно собака, которая продолжает крутиться вокруг одной точки, прежде чем угнездиться для отличного сна, я не был даже близко к гнездованию. Незадолго до полуночи я запрыгнул в первую попавшуюся одежду и захватил старый портсигар. Если кто-нибудь увидит меня, я могу сказать, что мне было слишком жарко, и я решил попускать дымовые кольца под звездами в надежде охладиться. Никто не усомнится в моих словах. В доме всё ещё было достаточно жарко, чтобы даже змея вспотела, хотя и снаружи было не сильно прохладнее.

В темноте путь у меня занял больше времени, чем при дневном свете. Дорога не была такой ровной, как я помнил, и пару раз я споткнулся. К счастью, я сумел избежать ежевики. По большей части. В итоге до небольшого строения в темноте добрался слегка поцарапанный и нервный Бертрам.

В окне мерцал оранжевый огонёк, а дверь была слегка приоткрыта. Я направился вперёд и открыл дверь. Дживс сидел внутри, без пиджака, как тогда, когда я увидел его днём, зажжённая сигарета была зажата в его губах. Она и была источником света, который я видел. 

— Дживс! — сказал я, не в силах скрыть ни мой восторг, ни нервозность.

Он встал, как только я зашёл внутрь. 

— Мистер Вустер. — Трудно было разглядеть его в темноте, так как маленькое здание было освещено лишь тусклым лунным светом и крошечной искрой сигареты.

— Тоже прячешься от жары, да? — сказал я, неуверенный как спросить его о том, что мне действительно хотелось знать.

Дживс слегка отвернулся от меня и зажёг старую керосиновую лампу, убавляя огонёк до едва заметного свечения, чтобы мы могли увидеть друг друга. Две лодки качались на поверхности озера, и огонёк сверкнул, отразившись от поверхности воды, когда Дживс поставил лампу на пол. 

— Близость к озеру смягчает температуру, сэр, — сказал Дживс низким тихим голосом и смял окурок в маленькой стеклянной пепельнице, стоящей на одной из ближайших скамей.

Я начал медленно приближаться к нему, и Дживс следил за моими движениями потемневшим взглядом из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Он не отступил и, казалось, едва дышал. Хотя это-то как раз было нормально, так как сам я не был уверен, что вообще дышу. Потому что едва набрался храбрости подойти к нему настолько близко. Когда я остановился, между нами оставалось лишь несколько дюймов. Я чувствовал исходящий от него запах дыма и тончайший аромат одеколона, который проникал напрямую в самую примитивную часть меня. Мы стояли так, глядя друг на друга, моё лицо было немного приподнято, его слегка опущено. Казалось, любое движение могло разбить вдребезги то, что возникло между нами.

Дживс медленно потянулся ко мне, нерешительная рука мягко легла мне на грудь. Я не смог сдержать дрожь. Вместо того чтобы разбиться, всё, казалось, стало только ещё острее и напряжённее. Костяшками пальцев другой руки Дживс коснулся моей щеки и судорожно выдохнул. Рука на моей груди скользнула ниже, обхватила меня за талию и притянула ближе, когда пальцы другой зарылись в мои волосы. Я обхватил его руками, и в следующий момент мы целовались, а наши тела прижимались друг к другу совершенно потрясающим образом.

Раздался мягкий звук, который мог быть стоном. Я понятия не имел, кто из нас был его источником. На самом деле, мне это было безразлично. Его рот был влажным и горячим, а язык скользил по моему языку, посылая каскад мурашек вниз по спине. Ощущение было чудесным. Его руки скользнули по моим бокам и спине, медленно и уверенно, изучая моё тело, пока я пытался прижаться ещё ближе. Наш поцелуй не был из разряда отчаянных. Напротив, он был медленным и глубоким, и невероятно, чертовски жарким. Попытаться описать, как хорошо было целоваться с ним и быть крепко сжатым в его объятиях, было бы просто невозможно. Я только знал, что хотел больше, что не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. До этого момента я не осознавал, как чертовски сильно я нуждался в этом. Будто кто-то зажёг маяк внутри меня и заполнил его влюбчивым хранителем маяка, несколькими практически обнажёнными русалками и сиреной.

Наконец мы оторвались друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, но тяжело дышать в его губы было практически также хорошо. Дживс нежно потёрся носом о моё лицо. 

— Я боялся, что вы не придёте, сэр, — прошептал он.

— Я боялся, что ты просто предложил мне погулять, — ответил я. Дживс улыбнулся. Не широкой улыбкой, но искренней и включающей в себя оба уголка рта и глаза. Даже Диззи, наверно, не смог бы пропустить такую. Дживс был совершенно великолепен, и улыбка только делала его ещё великолепнее.

Он снова поцеловал меня, намного более коротко, но с таким же энтузиазмом, как и до этого. 

— Не хотите ли присесть, сэр? — спустя мгновение спросил он.

Я кивнул, и Дживс открыл ящик, который был с умом замаскирован под скамью, доставая пару одеял и раскладывая их на причале. Он добавил пару подушек и жестом пригласил меня присесть, доставая из-за ящика бутылку вина и пару бокалов. После этого Дживс сел рядом, и в его руке появился штопор. Эффектным жестом он открыл бутылку и налил нам по глотку. 

— Ты подготовился, — заметил я.

— Признаюсь, я надеялся, сэр, — ответил Дживс, протягивая мне один из бокалов. 

Я поднял свой, чтобы чокнуться с ним. 

— Твоё здоровье, — сказал я, когда наши бокалы слабо звякнули. Мы сделали по глотку, а затем он наклонился ко мне, перенеся вес на одну руку, и снова поцеловал меня. На этот раз это был мягкое прикосновение губ, нежное и чувственное, жадное, со вкусом красного вина в дыхании между нами. Я довольно сильно возбудился от всех этих поцелуев. Я осознавал, что _хотел_ его уже некоторое время, но понятие не имел, с каким пылом моё тело проявит своё желание, пока я по уши не погрузился во всю эту заварушку с прикосновением губ.

Мы продолжали дегустировать вино, часто прерываясь на поцелуи, пока не опустошили бокалы. Отставив их прочь, мы сплели и руки. Мне кажется, я уже вечность умирал от желания прикоснуться к нему. С той самой ночи, когда получил свободу от Флоренс, я не мог выбросить из головы воспоминание о том, как опирался о его плечи, чтобы снять брюки. Сейчас, когда я смог прикоснуться к нему, я хотел в достаточной мере насладиться, изучая дживсову территорию. Сейчас, когда ночная мышь уже выпорхнула, или как там сказал тот поэт Джонни, мы могли позволить себе пару часов, не вызывая лишних подозрений.

Широкие плечи, которые преследовали меня во снах, были такими же твёрдыми и тёплыми, как я себе представлял. Мы лежали на полу лодочного сарая на одеялах, наши тела сплелись вместе. Мы медленно ласкали друг друга, целуясь, насколько хватало дыхания, и выпутывали пуговицы из их многочисленных разнообразных петель. Видимо, Дживс так же горел желанием обнажить вустеровский корпус, пока я выкапывал его самого из-под нагромождения одежды. Мы были обнажены друг перед другом, рубашки расстёгнуты, ботинки и носки стянуты с ног, один за другим, и я начал целовать его голое тело, его кожа пылала в свете керосиновой лампы. Дживс дрожал от прикосновения моих губ к его бедру, слегка задыхаясь, пока я дергал ширинку на его брюках. Я видел, что он уже был твёрд, как и я, и его видимое возбуждение невероятно меня взбудоражило. 

Я вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и от открывшегося зрелища резко судорожно вздохнул. Я только однажды видел его чуть менее чем полностью безукоризненным, и этот Дживс… с его взъерошенными чёрными волосами, потемневшими от желания глазами, изогнутой спиной, пока я посасывал кожу на его животе — этот Дживс определённо был совершенно другим созданием. Он тихо застонал, когда я, наконец, расстегнул его брюки и скользнул рукой внутрь, вытащив наружу твёрдый член. Горячий в моей руке, он казался бархатистым на ощупь и пах теплом и желанием, а когда я взял его в рот и пососал, его вкус оказался абсолютно потрясающим. Дживс запустил руку в мои волосы, с силой вцепившись в пряди, и мягко выдохнул:

— Ох, сэр… 

Я стянул с него брюки и трусы, продолжая сосать, а он помогал, насколько мог. Дживс издавал самые чудесные тихие звуки, пока я позволял ему выскальзывать и снова погружаться в мой рот, мои руки ласкали обнаженную кожу его бёдер и живота. Я хотел заставить его кончить, и мой собственный член болел и пульсировал в унисон с ускоряющимся пульсом, пока я стоял перед ним на коленях. Жара было удушающей, но не достаточно, чтобы умерить мой энтузиазм.

Задыхаясь, Дживс потянул меня за волосы. 

— Подождите, сэр, пожалуйста! — он потянул достаточно сильно, чтобы я выпустил член изо рта и посмотрел на него.

— Дживс?

Он тяжело дышал, увлекая меня вверх на себя. После поцеловал с яростным голодом, быстро избавляя моё тело от остатков одежды. Когда я остался полностью обнажённым, мы устроились друг у друга в объятиях, наши руки двигались по скользкой от пота коже, обрисовывая линии мышц и костей. Я вжимался в него, покачиваясь, мой твёрдый член тёрся о его пах, я нуждался в этом, как можно нуждаться в хорошей порции б. и с. после долгого дня в суде. Дживс поднял руки, охватывая ладонями моё лицо и на мгновение отрывая мои губы от своих.

— Сэр, — сказал он, всё ещё задыхаясь. — Я... не могли бы мы...

— Что такое, Дживс? — спросил я, также не находя достаточно воздуха в лёгких. — Всё, что ты хочешь, старина. Тебе только нужно попросить. — Прошло уже какое-то время с тех пор, как я был с другим парнем, но я знал достаточно обо всём этом, так что сомневался, что он попросит о чём-то таком, что испугает или оскорбит меня. 

Дживс потянулся к своим брюкам и потряс их, ища что-то в одном из карманов. Найдя то, что хотел, он протянул мне маленькую стеклянную голубую баночку с какой-то жирной, скользкой субстанцией. 

— Не могли бы вы, сэр? — Должен сказать, от одной мысли у меня перехватило дыхание, хотя к этому времени воздуха в лёгких уже и так не осталось. Я кивнул.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно, сэр, — сказал Дживс, хотя скорее промурлыкал. Он поднял колено, разведя для меня ноги и рассматривая меня похотливым взглядом. Ну, должен сказать, как можно отвергнуть такое дивное предложение? Особенно когда данное д.п. исходит от такого чертовски красивого парня, как Дживс.

Я погрузил два пальца в прохладный скользкий гель. 

— Давно ты этим занимался? — спросил я. В конце концов, мне нужно было знать, насколько медленно продвигаться со всей этой штукой.

Он коротко кивнул, выглядя словно кот, который сожрал бедную жёлтую птичку или как-то так. 

— Давно, сэр, но не должно быть никаких сложностей.

— Что ж, ладно. — Я пододвинулся ближе к нему, прильнув к его телу, и размазал гель между его прелестных ягодиц, лаская при этом маленькую дырочку. Дживс расслабился и откинулся назад с довольным вздохом. Он положил одну руку на моё бедро, пока я медленно вводил в него палец, и, пока я это проделывал, издавал тихие восхитительные звуки. Я не думал, что мой член может стать ещё твёрже, но чувствовал, что он готов был взорваться, если я в скором времени не проникну внутрь дживсова тела. Я осыпал поцелуями его приподнятое колено, пощипывая и посасывая кожу внутренней поверхности бедра и медленно трахая его одним пальцем. Мягкие возбуждающие звуки, которые издавал Дживс, совершенно сводили меня с ума.

К тому времени, как я добавил второй палец, он смазал мой член небольшим количеством мази, и это ощущалось просто потрясающе. У него были большие сильные руки, а прикосновения были уверенными и твёрдыми, что утягивало меня сильнее в глубины желания овладеть им. Не было никакого сомнения в том, что Дживс хотел этого так же сильно, как и я. Когда третий палец скользнул внутрь него, он снова заговорил. 

— Если мне позволено будет предложить, сэр, — сказал Дживс, задыхаясь.

— Хммм?

Он опустил руку в озеро, от движения по поверхности побежала легкая рябь, освещённая керосиновой лампой. 

— Здесь так жарко, что нам может быть комфортнее в воде, сэр.

— О-о, послушай-ка, — сказал я, кивнув. — Это потрясающая идея. — Я немного изогнул пальцы и нажал, и он придушенно вскрикнул, откинув назад голову и пытаясь отдышаться. Я усмехнулся, позволил пальцам выскользнуть из него и соскочил с пристани в воду. Она оказалась приятно прохладной и достигала мне до талии, дно было песочно-илистым, и пальцы ног сразу погрузились в прохладную массу. Я обхватил рукой Дживса за талию и потянул его на себя.

Минуту мы стояли, прижавшись друг к дружке, его руки крепко стискивали меня, пока его язык толкался в мой рот. Это было приятно, и я непроизвольно издавал тихие потерянные звуки. Прервав поцелуй, он откинулся назад, упираясь плечами о край причала так, чтобы балансировать на поверхности, а ногами обхватив тонкую вустеровскую талию. — Это была потрясающая идея, — сказал я, хватая руками его бедра, пока мы двигались по чуть-чуть, выбирая удобную позу.

Скользкий гель, который мы использовали, не вымылся водой, так что тут всё было более чем в порядке. Было непривычно стоять вот так, между его ног, и иметь возможность обнять его, прикоснуться, где хочется, где не мешались кровать, кресло или пол. Мой член был уже невыносимо твёрд, и я находил возможность прижиматься к нему такой восхитительно возбуждающей и удобной. Я наклонился к нему и взял в рот его член, кожа была прохладной от воды, но плоть горячей от прилившей крови, и я застонал, ощутив языком его пульс. Я легко поддерживал его, держа руки под ягодицами. У него действительно была восхитительная мускулатура, и я чувствовал, как сокращаются мышцы, когда его ноги медленно двигались вокруг меня.

— Ох, сэр, — прошептал он, влажные пальцы нежно зарылись в мои волосы. — Ваш рот — это настоящий рай. — Дживс говорил, задыхаясь, голос его был низким и чрезвычайно чувственным. Я одобрительно хмыкнул, и он выдохнул, слегка дрожа, ноги сжались вокруг меня. 

— Да, — простонал он, и его пальцы сильнее вцепились в мои волосы. Он был скользким и солёным в моем рту, и я дразнил его языком, пока он тихо и часто дышал в тяжёлой тишине лодочного сарая.

Спустя мгновение, я позволил ему выскользнуть из моего рта, взял свою плоть в руку и медленно направил в его тело. Дживс выдохнул, когда я толкнулся внутрь, и от тугого сжатия я застонал от удовольствия. Контраст с холодной водой был блаженством, и я подхватил его снизу рукой, толкаясь в него. Другой рукой я скользнул выше по его телу, дразня тёмные тугие соски. Я чувствовал едва заметные пупырышки гусиной кожи на его боках и груди, пока он дрожал от желания. 

— Ещё, — охнул Дживс, — прошу, сэр. — Он вцепился в мои руки, когда я сменил угол, медленно и глубоко толкаясь в его тело. Всё это время я чувствовал его твёрдый член напротив своего живота, вода билась вокруг нас, тихо плескаясь о деревянные сваи под причалом. 

Когда я опустил голову и взял в рот плотный сосок, посасывая и нежно сжимая его зубами, Дживс вздрогнул и мягко вскрикнул, его член дёрнулся у моего бедра. Его ноги напряглись, и всё тело содрогнулось. Дживс толкался вверх, его тело выгибалось навстречу моим толчкам. Спустя несколько минут мы выработали ритм, двигаясь в унисон, словно единое целое. Я давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо, ощущая в руках вес твёрдого тела, слушая рваное дыхание, или редкие выдохи, или мягкие вскрики, когда мы проделывали что-то особенно восхитительное. Я целовал всё, до чего мог дотянуться… его грудь, шею, вжимался языком в его рот, пока мы оба с головой отдавались процессу. 

Чем дальше, тем сильнее и глубже я толкался в него, он издавал при этом чудесные, ободряющие звуки, ногти впивались в мою спину, пока я вбивался в его тугое жаждущее тело. Мне нужна была эта яркость, нужно было чувствовать, как он теряет контроль подо мной, и я наклонился и взял его длинный толстый член в руку и начал ласкать, туго сжимая пальцами ствол. Дживс вздрогнул и начал толкаться в ответ, задыхаясь, пока вода плескалась вокруг нас. Мне нравилось видеть его таким. У меня не было много опыта с девушками - нельзя делать такие вещи с леди, в конце концов - но некоторые парни мне говорили, что девицы могли весьма убедительно сымитировать интерес или даже оргазм. Здесь же вряд ли была даже малейшая доля неискренности. Дживс потерялся в своём удовольствии, глаза были плотно закрыты, рот был открыт в сдавленном крике, когда он кончил в мою руку, жидкость выплеснулась белой струйкой, а тело забилось в судорогах.

Он тяжело дышал и дрожал, пока я продолжал толкаться в него. Я был близок, но ещё недостаточно. Я закрыл глаза, так было проще сосредоточиться на том, что я чувствовал и, спустя несколько мгновений его руки, прохладные и мокрые, начали сжимать и крутить мои соски. Должен сказать, этого было достаточно, чтобы бросить меня за грань. Я задохнулся и проглотил идущий из горла дьявольский вой, а всё мое тело напряглось со всей возможной силой. Словно фейерверки взорвались перед моими глазами, оставив после меня, бездыханного и обмякшего, хоть и сохранившего достаточно контроля, чтобы не скользнуть под воду… Я ухватился за причал одной рукой, и Дживс сжал меня в объятиях, не давая мне захлебнуться, словно рыбе без жабр.

Наконец, совершенно вялые и расслабленные, мы лежали на воде, моя голова на его груди, и его плечи удерживали нас обоих на причале. 

— Ох, ничего себе, — пробормотал я, мой голос был хриплым и грубым.

— Действительно, сэр, — согласился он, и я услышал улыбку в его голосе. Он продолжал нежно ласкать вустеровский корпус, придерживая меня одной рукой и роняя мягкие поцелуи в волосы на моей макушке. 

— Это было потрясающе. — Мне понадобилось ещё несколько минут, чтобы восстановить контроль над конечностями. Я был совершенно вымотан нашей небольшой интермедией. Затем я обнял его и сильно стиснул.

Наконец, я снова открыл глаза, глядя, как сверкают круги вокруг наших балансирующих на воде тел и вздохнул. 

— Полагаю, скоро нам нужно будет возвращаться в дом, — сказал я, неожиданно огорошенный этой мыслью. Меня одолевало самое нерациональное желание остаться прямо здесь, на этом самом месте, пока мне не придется возвращаться в Лондон.

Его хватка ослабла. 

— Боюсь, так оно и есть, сэр, — сказал Дживс, слегка наклонившись, пока мы оба вытаскивали ноги из ила. Как только мы снова выпрямились, он обхватил меня руками, и мы просто прижались друг к другу.

— Спасибо, старина, — сказал я. — Не могу описать, насколько мне понравилось.

Дживс приподнял мой подбородок мокрой рукой и припал своими губами к моим. 

— Возможно, так же сильно, как и мне, сэр, — пробормотал он, после того как поцелуй закончился. От его слов вустеровский циферблат осветился солнечной улыбкой. Дживс подтянулся на руках и сел на причал, и я плюхнулся рядом с ним, и некоторое время мы просто сидели и болтали ногами, словно пара мальчишек. Он повернул ко мне голову, взирая на меня с выражением, похожим на торжественную радость. 

— Сэр, — начал Дживс, на мгновение напрягшись, а затем тихо судорожно вздохнул. — Сэр, не рассмотрите ли возможность встретиться со мной завтра ночью? — спросил он шёпотом.

Моё сердце скакнуло от моей собственной весьма неторжественной радости. 

— Ох, разумеется, старина, — сказал я, совершенно взбудораженный этой мыслью. — Что за чертовски великолепная идея! — Я закинул руку на его шею и притянул к себе за полным энтузиазма поцелуем, на который он с охотой ответил. Я слегка задыхался, когда наши губы разъединились, но мог видеть, как его глаза сверкнули в тусклом свете лампы, и он улыбался.

— Нам следует одеться и вернуться в дом по отдельности, сэр, чтобы предотвратить любые возможные подозрения, — сказал Дживс, вынимая ноги из воды и вставая. Он подошёл к скамье, откуда до этого доставал одеяла, извлёк пару полотенец и протянул мне одно, когда я встал, чтобы присоединиться к нему. Я обтёр его полотенцем, к его великому удивлению, и он ответил тем же, давая нам ещё немного времени, чтобы потрогать друг друга в весьма дружественной манере. Дживс упаковал меня обратно в старую добрую оболочку, зажёг мне сигарету и отослал в дом. 

— Я должен всё здесь убрать, сэр, — сказал он. Дживс поцеловал меня ещё раз на прощание, и остаток ночи я провёл, мечтая о тёмных волосах и бледной коже в прохладной воде озера.

***

На следующий день состоялась свадьба Фузза Пордвайнера и Мэнди Ригглстон-Смити, основополо-какая-то там причина, по которой я приехал к Диззи. Я чувствовал себя особенно живым после ночи, которую мы с Дживсом провели вместе, но радость от связывания узами двух влюблённых пташек была веской причиной улыбаться, так что никто ни о чём не спросил. Мы погуляли на вечеринке, прежде чем отправили влюблённых во Францию на медовый месяц. 

Той ночью я снова встретился с Дживсом в лодочном сарае. Всё было так же потрясающе, как и в первый раз, и расстаться с ним в этот раз было гораздо тяжелее. Следующая ночь была моей последней в старой хибаре Диззи, и мы несколько часов провели вместе, хотя надолго покидать дом было довольно рискованно. После некоторой физической активности, мы лежали в объятиях друг друга, и я не хотел покидать его. Мы почти не разговаривали; не то чтобы мы могли многое сказать друг другу, в конце концов. Он был младшим дворецким Диззи, а я жил в Лондоне, и мы не могли поддерживать какие-либо отношения, живя так далеко друг от друга. 

Мы обменялись несколькими тоскующими взглядами, пока упаковывали себя обратно в одежду. 

— Я не смогу увидеться с вами перед вашим отъездом, сэр, — сказал Дживс, и я слышал сожаление в его голосе.

— Я знаю, — ответил я со вздохом. Вустеровский дух во мне угасал. 

— Мне жаль, — сказал Дживс. Я был уверен, что он действительно имел это в виду.

Я кивнул. 

— Мне тоже. Это было чудесно, старина. Правда. — Дживс снова поцеловал меня, сильно прижимая к себе. Когда он отпустил меня, я вынужден был повернуться и уйти, прежде чем мои ноги приклеились бы к земле, будто под каким-то чёртовым гипнозом. Так совсем не годилось. На следующее утро в столицу уехал очень грустный Бертрам.

***

Выпросить приглашение в чей-то загородный дом гораздо сложнее, чем можно было бы подумать. Ведь нельзя просто так поднять трубку и сказать: Диззи, старина, могу я погостить у тебя несколько недель? — и ожидать в ответ тёплое радушие. С тетями такая тактика, может, и сработает, но не со случайным знакомым. Я поймал себя на том, что чертовски скучаю по Дживсу, но у меня не было под рукой ни малейшего повода, чтобы явить себя перед его взором.

Но в остальном жизнь текла своим чередом. Я совершил несколько визитов в прибежище тети Дэлии, обернувшихся неразберихой, и за всеми этими хлопотами даже не заметил, как наступил сентябрь. Жаркая пелена, наконец, спала, и дыхание осени становилось все явственнее. Редко когда мой день проходил без мыслей о Дживсе, что, возможно, было весьма нездорово. Он просачивался в мои сны со сверхъестественной частотой, молчаливый, как призрак, он материализовался рядом со мной с идеальной чашечкой чая и довольно страстным поцелуем. Не то, чтобы я потерял всякий сон, но признаюсь, мне хотелось видеть его весьма отчаянно.

Учитывая всё это, вы можете понять, почему я практически выскочил из собственной кожи, когда услышал тихое «Мистер Вустер?» у себя за спиной на улице, когда шёл в Трутни для парочки обеденных раундов крикета и дартса.

— Дживс? — мне удалось удержать в себе визг. С трудом. Он стоял на тротуаре, будто чёртов Адонис, в простом сером костюме и тёмно-синем галстуке на шее, который идеально подходил под цвет его глаз. Если бы я был юной девушкой, я бы, наверно, упал в обморок. Но к счастью мы, Вустеры, сделаны из твёрдого материала, поэтому я только немного затрепетал. 

— Дживс, старина, что ты делаешь в столице?

Он с некоторым колебанием приблизился ко мне, хотя я держался с обычным равнодушным достоинством, как и подобает на публике. 

— Лорд Фарнсворт позволяет своим слугам недельный отдых каждый год, сэр, — ответил Дживс. — Обычно, я ищу тихое место для рыбалки, но... — Он закусил губу, что было для него весьма откровенным проявлением эмоций. — Я надеюсь, я не захожу слишком далеко, мистер Вустер, но, возможно, вы захотите провести со мной следующие несколько дней, если вы не заняты.

Подозреваю, что я засветился, как рождественская ель или полуденное солнце в пустыне. Дживс приехал в Лондон, чтобы найти меня? 

— Я... Правда, Дживс? — спросил я, немного огорошенный этой новостью. Он кивнул, всё ещё выглядя так, будто я мог сказать ‘нет’. — Господи, это фантастическая идея!

Он едва заметно расслабился, превратившись при этом в довольную, пусть и немного напыщенную надутую лягушку. Но в его глазах мелькнула искорка, можете мне поверить. 

— Когда и где я могу встретиться с вами, сэр? — спросил Дживс.

— О-о, ну! Я как раз иду в Трутни, старина. Ничего срочного. Ты уже обедал? Мы могли бы пойти ко мне и …. ой, подожди. — Это точно не сработает. Холли знал Дживса, и не существовало на свете причины, по которой слуга нанёс бы визит джентльмену в Лондоне. Это привело бы к катастрофе.

Он решительно покачал головой. 

— Для меня совершенно неприемлемо появляться у вас в квартире, сэр.

Я вздохнул. 

— Знаю. Прости, я совершенно забыл обо всей этой ерунде. С Холли будут сложности. — Я прижал палец к губам, задумавшись на мгновение. — Отлично тогда. Почему бы нам не пойти в Уилтон на Джермин-стрит со мной? 

— Может ли случится такое, что там будут знакомые вам джентльмены, сэр? — спросил Дживс с ноткой волнения в голосе.

— Черт побери. Ты прав, — сказал я. — Может, ты сможешь предложить что-нибудь, Дживс. Уверен, ты лучше представляешь себе, что нужно делать. Назови место, где мы сможем заправиться старым добрым завтраком, я оплачу счет, идёт? 

Он кивнул мне. 

— Благодарю, сэр. Думаю, я знаю приличный ресторан. Он неприметный и весьма уединённый, и я не думаю, что мы встретим там кого-либо из наших знакомых.

— Просто чудесно, — сказал я. — Веди, старина!

Я всё ещё с трудом верил, что он в самом деле приехал в столицу, чтобы найти меня, но не собирался смотреть дарёному Дживсу в зубы. Он поймал такси, и мы отправились в неведомую даль, по крайней мере, для меня. Честно говоря, я редко отклонялся со своих обычных маршрутов. Трутни, несколько знакомых ресторанов, клуб тети Агаты, если мне не везёт, квартиры нескольких моих друзей, театры и заведения движущихся картинок. За эти границы, как старый добрый Майкрофт, Бертрам не забредал. 

Наконец, мы расположились в маленьком местечке, где практически все были низкорослыми и похожими на китайцев. Я совершенно растерялся и понятия не имел, где мы находимся, но еда была вкусной, и нас совершенно никто не беспокоил. Дживс показал мне, как есть с помощью двух палочек и рассказал мне кое-что о том, что я клал себе в рот. Не всё из этого звучало так же хорошо, как было на вкус. После этого мы выпили по чашке чая, что в целом значительно улучшило общее впечатление.

— Дживс, — сказал я, когда мы оба наелись до отвала, — Мне действительно очень хотелось бы сделать что-нибудь помимо отправки этой сешиньской штуки вниз по старому доброму пищеводу.

— Сычуаньской, сэр. Это провинция на Юго-западе Китая, которая …

— Да, да, верно, — сказал я, не особо заботясь, откуда чёртова штука приехала. — Я хочу сказать, я знаю, что мы не можем вернуться обратно ко мне в квартиру, но я бы очень хотел провести с тобой время наедине, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Понимаю, сэр, — ответил он. — Я поселился в комнате в отеле, хотя уровень комфорта в ней совсем не соответствует тому, к чему вы привыкли.

Я посмотрел на него. 

— В самом деле, Дживс, всё, что меня волнует, так это то, чтобы там было удобное место, где можно растянуться, и дверь с замком, — тихо сказал я, не желая, чтобы нас подслушали. — Если ты будешь там, то там же хочу быть и я.

Выражение его лица смягчилось. 

— Очень хорошо, сэр, — сказал Дживс, позволяя легчайшей тени улыбки скользнуть по губам.

Я оплатил счёт, и мы направились в отель, который выбрал для себя Дживс. Он был небольшим, но внутри было чисто и уютно. В комнате не было особых бытовых удобств, но я в них и не был заинтересован. Всё, что меня волновало, это наличие кровати, хоть и ужасно маленькой, и крыши над головой, которая предоставляла тепло и защиту от дождя, начавшегося почти сразу после того, как мы покинули ресторан. Дживс снял с меня промокшее пальто и шляпу и повесил их на крючок на двери, затем проделал то же самое с собственной одеждой.

Минуту мы просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Вышеозначенная м. длилась намного дольше, чем я думал. Казалось, время текло иначе, когда я находился рядом с Дживсом. Затем я шагнул к нему, и мы оказались в объятиях друг друга, целуясь так, будто скоро наступит конец света. Я думал о нём так чертовски часто, желая именно этого. Конечно, в моём воображении всё происходило в моей квартире, но идея определённо была той же самой.

Задыхающийся после поцелуев Дживс медленно потянул меня к кровати, наши руки переплелись, стягивая и разбрасывая одежду по всему пространству маленькой комнаты. Я желал почувствовать его кожу на своей. Я желал обернуться им, будто тёплым шерстяным одеялом в морозный снежный день. Я хотел его на себе, и во мне, и вокруг меня, и я громко застонал, когда Дживс обхватил и сжал мои ягодицы одной рукой.

— Сэр, мы должны вести себя тихо, — промурлыкал он. — Стены здесь очень тонкие, и звуки легко уловимы.

— Ох, верно, — кивнул я и прошептал: — Извини.

— Нет нужды извиняться, — сказал он, сев на кровать и утягивая меня к себе на колени. Я упёрся ногами по обе стороны его бёдер, ступни свободно свисали с края кровати, и я чувствовал, как его твердая плоть прижимается к моей. Его руки скользнули вверх по моей голой спине, он вцепился в мои плечи и притянул к себе за еще одним шикарным поцелуем. После этого нам понадобилась лишь минута, чтобы оказаться полностью обнажёнными, словно бабочки, сбросившие куколок, и улечься на бок на узкой кровати. Наши руки и ноги переплелись, словно плющ или виноградная лоза, хотя очевидно, что с нас не свисали гроздья винограда.

Затем мы потратили значительное время на ёрзанье и тисканье. Я чувствовал себя так, как, должно быть, ощущает себя змея в клубке других ужасно похотливых змей, спутавшихся в мускулистом чувственном блаженстве. Руки Дживса были крепкими и тёплыми, идеальными для объятий в прохладный дождливый день. Я слышал, как дождь барабанит в окно, сейчас даже сильнее, чем когда мы шли сюда, мягким контрапунктом к нашему неровному дыханию. Мы вжимались друг в друга, двигаясь с почти молчаливым отчаяньем, пока не достигли блаженного, пусть и весьма липкого, конца.

Я лежал рядом с ним, наслаждаясь истомой, мои глаза были закрыты, и мне казалось, будто я парю, хотя вес Дживса на мне был тяжелым и умиротворяющим. Я чувствовал, как его пальцы медленно поглаживают мою щёку. 

— Это было абсолютно потрясающе, старина, — промурлыкал я.

— Я полностью согласен, сэр, — ответил Дживс, его голос мягко звучал на фоне тихого перестука дождя. 

Я открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. В его взгляде была удивительная нежность. 

— Как ты нашёл меня? — спросил я.

Дживс слегка покраснел. 

— Боюсь, я проявил значительную вольность, сэр, — сказал он. — Я совершил некоторое число осторожных расспросов относительно ваших привычек, а также посетил Юный Ганимед в начале прошлого месяца, чтобы заглянуть в клубную книгу с намерением узнать, где вы живете и какие клубы посещаете, в надежде, что я смогу столкнуться с вами, когда я приеду в Лондон.

Я не был уверен, о какой клубной книге идёт речь, но мысль, что он совершил столько усилий, чтобы найти меня, была довольно вдохновляющей. Я определённо хотел, чтобы меня нашли. 

— Я рад, что ты это сделал, — сказал я. — Я пытался придумать способ увидеться с тобой снова, но мало, что мог сделать, не вызвав при этом неудобных вопросов весьма опасного толка.

Дживс кивнул.

— Такого рода действия всегда являются рисковыми для таких людей, как мы, сэр, — сказал он. — Однако я рад, что вы не восприняли мои действия превратно. Существуют джентльмены, которые, весьма вероятно, увидели бы в интересе человека моего класса потенциальную угрозу.

— Правда? — Я и представить не мог. — Боюсь, я даже вообразить не могу почему. Ты кажешься мне просто первоклассным парнем, Дживс.

Он вздохнул. 

— Ваша щедрость духа продолжает впечатлять меня, сэр, но она же может оставить вас беззащитным к шантажу со стороны нечистоплотных личностей. Такое много раз случалось в прошлом с хорошими людьми, и без сомнения будет случаться в будущем. Джентльмены в нашем положении чрезвычайно уязвимы к махинациям из жадности и амбиций.

— Послушай-ка. Это …. ну, это же просто ужасно. — Это была, в самом деле, пугающая мысль. — Но ты же совсем не такой.

— Нет, сэр, — сказал Дживс, покачав головой. — Не такой. Я весьма наслаждаюсь вашей компанией и никогда по собственной воле не поставлю вас под угрозу. Ваш секрет — это мой собственный, и у меня нет стремления к власти или деньгам, которое подвигло бы меня на такой акт.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я использую это против тебя, — сказал я, беспокоясь, что он мог испытывать опасения, храня такую тайну.

Его губы изогнулись в легчайшем намёке на улыбку. 

— Ваш добрый и открытый нрав, сэр, делает такую возможность весьма незначительной. Я совершенно не боялся такой вероятности.

— И всё же, — возразил я, — ты сильно рисковал, разыскивая меня. Я хочу сказать, ты ведь не знал, как я отреагирую?

— Признаюсь, не знал, — ответил Дживс. Затем он помолчал, переводя дух. — Я был воодушевлён нашим взаимодействием в поместье лорда Фарнсворта, сэр, но я также был в курсе, что подобные вещи могут возникать благодаря удачному стечению обстоятельств. У меня не было причины верить, что вы захотите продолжить общение со мной, несмотря на ваше наслаждение от наших активностей. Напротив, многие джентльмены, как мы, предпочтут, чтобы такие ситуации были единичным случаем и не будут рады напоминанию об их прошлых неосторожностях.

Ну, это немного расстраивало. 

— Ты же не думаешь об этом, как о неосторожности, правда, Дживс? — спросил я, проводя рукой между нами.

— Только в строго законодательном смысле этого слова, сэр, — сказал он. — Нужно всегда обдумывать свои риски.

— Я знаю. Я намного больше обдумываю, чем хотелось бы. — Я вывернулся из-под него и положил подбородок на подушку, задумчиво скрестив руки перед собой. Он передвинулся, чтобы позволить мне сменить позу, а затем улегся мне на спину, приобняв одной рукой. — Хотя должен сказать, не могу представить, почему кто-то не был бы польщён твоим вниманием, Дживс.

Он поцеловал меня в шею, его дыхание слегка щёкотало меня и посылало мурашки вниз по спине, которые устремлялись прямо в мой член, отчего я вздрогнул. 

— Благодарю, сэр, — промурлыкал Дживс, его губы нежно двинулись по моей коже. — Мне часто говорили, что я слишком равнодушен и сдержан. Подобное поведение обычно не рассматривается как желанная черта характера.

— Что за чушь, — сказал я ему. — Любой, кто говорит о тебе так, явно даже не озаботился хотя бы поговорить с тобой.

— Разговоры редко преобладали в умах тех мужчин, с которыми я состоял в отношениях, сэр, — сказал он, в его голосе я расслышал нотку насмешливого разочарования. 

Я не мог не рассмеяться, хотя это был один из таких смешков, который замещает что-то чертовски болезненное, а не возникают потому, что ситуация кажется забавной. 

— Ну, да, полагаю, у нас много общего, — Я вздохнул. — Несколько парней говорили мне, что я «симпатичный», но тут же бросались в бегство, стоило мне открыть рот. Я знаю, что мой мозг вполовину меньше, чем полагается обычному парню, но мне хочется думать, что я представляю собой нечто большее, чем светлые волосы и голубые глаза, понимаешь?

— Ох, сэр, — прошептал Дживс. Он снова поцеловал меня в шею, лаская и покусывая кожу. Одно повлекло за собой другое, и вскоре он медленно брал меня сзади, его чудесный, толстый, твёрдый член двигался внутри меня максимально восхитительным образом. Я таял под ним без остатка, тихо постанывая и покачиваясь в ответ на долгие глубокие толчки. Мой собственный член был зажат между животом и постелью, а ноги широко раздвинуты. Я хотел его так отчаянно с тех самых пор, как мы встретились утром, и Дживс был очень-очень хорош в деле полового сношения. Абсолютно превосходен, на самом деле.

Его движения были медленными, но очень сильными, и я молил о большем, пока он входил в меня. Чертовски трудно было вести себя тихо, но от этого всё казалось еще острее и волнительнее. Ничто в мире не имело значения, кроме веса Дживса на моей спине, ощущения его рук, движущихся по моему телу, и звука его дыхания, когда он тяжело сопел и пыхтел в ритме наших движений. Он шептал мне на ухо сладкие нежности, которые я едва мог расслышать, говоря мне, какой я красивый, как внутри меня чудесно, что он хочет меня, и глубокий рокот его голоса только погружал меня глубже в пучины удовольствия. Он говорил непристойные, распутные вещи о том, какой я тугой, и какой горячий, и как ему нравится трахать меня, и быть трахнутым мной, и от всего этого у меня полностью перехватывало дыхание. И скоро я ощутил головокружение от желания и нужды, я дрожал под ним, мои пальцы впивались в простыни, в то время как я кусал подушку, чтобы удержаться от крика, который выдал бы нас.

Толчки становились всё сильнее и грубее, и он потянул меня вверх, ставя на колени, чтобы глубже вколачиваться внутрь, двигаясь быстрее и сильнее, пока я исторгал восторженные выкрики, заглушая их подушкой изо всех сил. Дживс твёрдо удерживал меня за бёдра, продолжая толкаться внутрь, и я потянулся к своему члену, лаская себя, пока его бедра двигались все быстрее и быстрее, приближаясь к финишу. Я хотел закричать. Я хотел закричать и умолять о большем. Я хотел выть его имя в небеса, но вынужден был вести себя тихо. Ещё несколько глубоких сильных толчков, и всего стало слишком много. Я сорвался и просто продолжал кончать, мои крики едва заглушались подушкой, пока он толкал меня за грань и продолжал вколачиваться в меня, в погоне за собственным оргазмом.

Спустя несколько мгновений Дживс выдохнул и вздрогнул, достигнув пика, а затем наклонился и крепко сжал меня в объятиях, пока его бедра подрагивали, вжимаясь так глубоко, как только могли, не забираясь полностью внутрь. Дрожа, мы оба рухнули на матрас, полностью вымотанные. Он всё ещё был твёрдым внутри меня, и это было потрясающе. Я хотел лежать так, пока солнце не остынет, и вся чёртова вселенная не кончится, настолько мне было хорошо. Мне не хватало дыхания, или энергии, или мозгов, чтобы сформулировать слова, поэтому я просто лежал под ним, пытаясь отдышаться и наслаждаясь всем этим, мечтая, залить этот момент в янтарь так, чтобы он никогда не менялся.

Я, должно быть, заснул, потому что проснулся на боку, а Дживс обнимал меня со спины, мы оба были укрыты одеялом. Я издал счастливый писк, как и подобает тому, кто был абсолютно удовлетворён и совершенно сыт. 

— С возвращением, сэр, — сказал Дживс с нежной смешинкой в голосе.

— Как долго я спал? — спросил я. За окном стемнело, хотя дождь еще не закончился.

— Почти три часа, — ответил он.

— Ох, послушай, прости, старина. Это было очень эгоистично с моей стороны.

Дживс покачал головой. 

— Вовсе нет, сэр. Я воспринял это как комплимент. — Его голос был тёплым и глубоким, словно небольшая гавань.

— Ах. Ну. Полагаю, ты прав. Всё было просто великолепно, знаешь ли. — Его руки крепче обняли меня, и я почувствовал, как он улыбается мне в плечо. Я слегка повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. – Полагаю, я не могу остаться с тобой на ночь, — спросил я, чувствуя в себе слабую надежду.

— Сэр? — Моё предложение озадачило его. — Зачем бы вам оставаться здесь, сэр, когда вы могли бы комфортно расположиться в своей собственной постели?

Он, должно быть, спятил. 

— Ты, должно быть, спятил, Дживс. дома, в моей постели, не будет тебя! Или ты забыл всю эту неловкую ситуацию с присутствием в квартире Холли?

Он моргнул. 

— Вы хотите остаться со мной на ночь, сэр?

— Ну конечно, я хочу остаться с тобой на ночь. После всех тех пряток в прибежище Диззи и возможности провести с тобой вместе лишь пару часов, это будет то, что надо, чтобы умиротворить вустеровский дух. Ну, я хочу сказать, только если ты хочешь и всё такое. — Я не подумал, что учитывая крохотный размер кровати, Дживс мог не хотеть, чтобы Вустер перетягивал на себя его одеяла.

Его лицо смягчилось, а в глазах сверкнули искорки. 

— Я буду счастлив побыть в вашей компании, сэр. Я всего лишь волновался о вашем комфорте.

Я кивнул. 

— Хорошо тогда. Я немного проголодался. Почему бы нам не прогуляться и не поужинать где-нибудь снаружи?

— Что вы скажете мистеру Холли, сэр? Уверен, он ожидает вашего возвращения сегодня.

— Ох. Верно. Полагаю, мне следует позвонить ему и сообщить, что я столкнулся с моим старым приятелем и пробуду у него несколько дней. Придётся сказать ему, что это один из моих богемных знакомых… в этом случае он не будет ожидать, что ему нужно будет прислуживать мне, так как они обычно живут на обдуваемых всеми ветрами чердаках и всякого такого рода других местах, в которых обычно нет места слугам. Хотя мне следует захватить несколько смен одежды из дома, раз уж мы об этом заговорили, — сказал я. — Ты не возражаешь, если я останусь с тобой до тех пор, пока ты не вернешься к Диззи?

Искорки в его глазах разбрызгались лучиками по всему его лицу. 

— Сочту за честь, сэр.

— Тогда решено! Давай немного почистимся и оденемся, чтобы я смог сводить тебя поужинать. Может, ты также хочешь посетить представление? 

Его губы растянулись в искренней улыбке. 

— Благодарю, сэр. Я с радостью приму это предложение, при условии, что вы сначала приготовите надлежащую вечернюю одежду. Совершенно неприемлемо ужинать в дневном костюме. — От его заявления веяло окончательностью, с которой я спорить не мог.

***

Следующая неделя была одной из самых счастливых в моей жизни. Чем больше времени я проводил с Дживсом, тем больше проникался к нему симпатией. Он был немного озабочен разницей в нашем общественном положении, но меня не волновало то, что он был слугой. Это не имело бы значения вовсе, если бы не делало имеющуюся неловкую ситуацию ещё более неловкой. Честно говоря, я гораздо сильнее боялся того, что кто-то мог узнать, что мы делаем нечто неправильное или незаконное. Думаю, люди, которые говорят, что такие парни как Вустер развращены и аморальны, абсолютно неправы. Мои намерения относительно Дживса были совершенно благородны, пусть и немного сосредоточены на телесном. К сожалению, я не издаю законы. Сказать по правде, не особенно-то и хочу, так как вся эта политическая канитель — изрядная головная боль, судя по тому, что я слышал от тех, кто действительно был вовлечён в этот процесс. Напротив, время от времени я выступал жертвой вышеозначенных законов, в основном из-за родственников и приятелей, которые, кажется, думали, что Бертрам как раз из тех типов, которые должны воровать серебро вместо них или стягивать шлемы с голов полицейских.

Та штука, что существовала между мной и Дживсом, была на несколько порядков более проблематичной, чем случайные мелкие кражи, и наказание за неё грозило быть гораздо более тяжким. И дело было даже не в вероятности провести пару лет в тюрьме, а в потере честного имени и опасности утянуть семью и, возможно, даже друзей в пучину вместе с собой. Этого было достаточно, чтобы я время от времени оглядывался через плечо, когда мы были вместе, несмотря на тот факт, что мне было сногсшибательно хорошо в компании Дживса.

Дживс был самым поразительным человеком из тех, кого я когда-либо встречал, он питал слабость к философии и другим мозговитым вещам, но при этом не пытался превратить меня в того, кем я не был, за исключением, возможно, нескольких особенно ярких элементов вустеровского гардероба. Дживс был красивым, и красноречивым, и очаровательным, и если честно был куда большим джентльменом, чем большинство тех, кто именовал себя таковыми. Ему нравилась рыбалка, и путешествия, и музеи, и библиотеки, и я водил его, куда только мог, пока мы были вместе, осыпая подарочными книгами каждый раз, когда мы заворачивали в книжный магазин, хотя о путешествии не могло быть и речи из-за малого количества времени и моей обычной тяге к привычному окружению. По сравнению с ним я иногда чувствовал себя увядшей ромашкой, но я жаждал его общества так же, как хотел его прикосновений. К концу недели я совершенно не понимал, что Дживс видел во мне, но тот факт, что он до сих пор не удрал и не обвинил в пустой трате его времени, воодушевляло. Напротив, он, казалось, так же наслаждался моим обществом, как и я, и не думаю, что причиной тому была лишь восхитительная активность под покрывалом, которой мы регулярно занимались. Я хочу сказать, думаю, я нравился ему, и это радовало меня больше всего на свете.

Наше расставание прошло без слёз, хотя признаюсь, я балансировал на грани. Мне кажется, я сумел подавить всхлипы. Как бы то ни было, на уходящий из столицы поезд Дживса провожал очень грустный Бертрам. Я не мог даже дружески обнять его на станции, не важно, как сильно я хотел сжать его в объятиях и никогда не отпускать. Но мне пришлось ограничиться твёрдым рукопожатием и несколькими тихими вздохами. Дживс выглядел безмятежным, но едва заметное напряжение вокруг глаз свидетельствовало об обратном. Ранее тем же днем я пообещал ему, что сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы приехать и снова увидеться с ним, но найти причину для визита Диззи будет сложновато. Нельзя же просто сказать ему: «Кстати, Диззи, старина, я бы хотел приехать к тебе на неделю, чтобы потискаться с твоим младшим дворецким». Такое _точно_ выходило за все рамки приличий. Дживса не особенно развеселила моя затея, и он только сердито смерил меня взглядом. Хотя должен сказать, думаю, он уловил основную мысль.

Следующие несколько дней я настолько отчаянно хандрил, что Холли интересовался, не стоит ли вызвать для меня доктора. Не могу сказать, что это отрезвило меня, но в достаточной мере привело в чувство, напомнив, что нужно сохранять лицо. Мало того, что страдания по Дживсу никуда не приведут нас обоих, так они ещё и делают меня весьма неприятным собеседником. Я решил немного развеселиться, хотя бы для того, чтобы не позволять никому гадать, что со мной случилось. С этой целью я вернул себя обратно в дружескую круговерть Трутней, пусть такой поступок и нёс на себе оттенок отчаяния.

Посвятив таким попыткам пару недель, я осознал, что происходит на самом деле. Дело было не в том, что я скучал по Дживсу – хотя я скучал как проклятый. Нет, просто безнадёжный Вустер пропал, по уши влюбившись в этого мужчину. Должен сказать, такое открытие меня слегка ошеломило. Парень не может влюбиться в другого парня. Так просто не делается. Если приглашать друга в постель противозаконно, то влюбляться в него абсолютно недопустимо. От этого откровения я ощутил нотку паники. Нежная страсть не появляется и не исчезает, словно вещь на аукционе, и чем больше я боролся с ней, тем сильнее запутывался в сетях, словно бедная рыбка, которая не горит желанием принять участие в ужине, будучи на нём главным блюдом.

Я ломал вустеровскую тыковку о том, как распутать сложившуюся путаницу, но ничего не приходило на ум. Я должен был поговорить с Дживсом, но не мог даже позвонить. Письмо, адресованное ему, сразу же вывесит в доме Диззи красный флаг, что может доставить Дживсу серьезные неприятности, а это последнее, чего я хотел. Также я понятия не имел, хотел ли всё ещё Дживс говорить со мной, потому что он вне всякого сомнения испытывал те же затруднения, что и я. Ситуация была невероятно чертовски запутанной. Я мог только предполагать, что он будет рад увидеться со мной, если я найду способ приехать, ведь он заверил меня в этом, когда я сказал, что попытаюсь.

Прекрасная возможность представилась мне за неделю до рождества, когда Бинго Литтл сообщил мне о том, что собирается заскочить к Диззи на пару дней перед тем, как отчалить с родителями на каникулы. Я спросил, могу ли я присоединиться к нему, надеясь, что сдержал при этом отчаянные нотки в голосе, но он только потрепал меня по плечу и велел идти упаковывать чемодан. Я подозревал, что Бинго решил, что я пытаюсь уклониться от того, чтобы провести ещё несколько дней с тётей Агатой, и не был до конца неправ, так как моё присутствие требовалось практически сразу после того, как мы вернёмся в столицу.

Бинго, Холли и я появились у Диззи на следующий день. К этому времени у меня сложился план, столь хитроумный, что к нему можно было приладить хвост и обозвать хорьком. Как обычно, я увидел Дживса на обеде. Он выглядел слегка довольным в своей сдержанной манере, однако у нас совсем не было возможности поговорить до поздней ночи. С наступлением темноты я запихнул себя в зимнее пальто, обмотался шарфом и побрёл к лодочному сараю, надеясь, что увижусь с ним там.

Было холодно, поверхность озера вокруг лодочного сарая сковало тонкой сверкающей плёнкой льда, хотя полная луна дала мне возможность добраться туда, не свернув по дороге шею. Когда я зашёл внутрь, Дживс уже ждал меня там, выглядя напряженным и настороженным вместе с, пожалуй, ещё парочкой слов, начинающихся на ‘на’, которые я не мог придумать прямо сейчас. Я бросил вустеровский корпус прямо в его объятия, хотя знал, что никакого срыва покровов устроить не удастся: вокруг было слишком холодно и ненастно для такого рода активностей. Мы целовались почти до бесчувствия, и колоссальное ощущение правильности от пребывания в его руках вернулось, превратив меня в одного очень счастливого Бертрама.

Так мы стояли долгое время, просто обнимая друг друга: я уткнулся лицом в его шею, а его нос зарылся в мои волосы. Наконец, я собрал немного воздуха в лёгкие и разума в черепушке и взглянул на него. 

— Дживс, — сказал я, полностью потеряв самообладание, — Дживс, прошу, поехали со мной в Лондон. Сколько бы Диззи не платил тебе, мне всё равно. Я дам тебе столько же и даже больше. Сумма не имеет значения. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.

Дживс вытаращился на меня в изумлении. 

— Мистер Вустер! — Он весь словно задеревенел, а потом схватил меня за плечи и отодвинул от себя. Он явно разозлился, но я не знал, что стало тому причиной.

— Дживс? Что? — Я понятия не имел, что я такого сказал, что так его оскорбило.

— Полагаю, вы ошиблись, думая, что я мальчик для съёма, _сэр_ , — рявкнул Дживс таким же ледяным голосом, каким был его взгляд, а затем отпустил меня и попытался уйти, но я схватил его за запястье и удержал на месте.

— Что? Я хочу сказать, _что_? — С чего, чёрт его дери, он это взял? — Господи Боже, Дживс, о чём ты говоришь? Ты бредишь! 

— Я думал, вы другой, сэр. Теперь я вижу, что глубоко ошибался, — он попытался отстраниться от меня, но я вцепился в него обеими руками.

— Нет, чёрт возьми, ты никуда не пойдёшь, пока не объяснишь мне, о чём ты, чёрт побери, говоришь! — Я кричал, но мне было всё равно. Мне было больно, я злился и боялся, что он уйдёт и никогда больше не заговорит со мной.

Дживс бросил на меня взгляд, который мог бы разорвать уничтожительницу племянников тетю Агату на двадцать кусочков. 

— Я не беру деньги за сексуальные услуги, сэр, — прорычал он. — Я может и слуга, но я не позволю обращаться с собой, как с проституткой. — Он снова попытался отстраниться, но я сжал его руку, пошатнувшись.

— Что? Подожди! Нет! — Я упёрся пятками в дощетчатый пол, когда он попытался уйти. — Чёрт возьми, Дживс, ты всё не так понял! 

Он перестал вырываться, но яростный взгляд, которым он впился в меня, мог бы испепелить и развеять по ветру здоровенного слона. 

— Не понимаю, каким образом, сэр, — проговорил Дживс ледяным от злости голосом. — Вы только что предложили мне крупную сумму за то, чтобы я поехал в Лондон вместе с вами. Как правило, когда человеку предлагают деньги за секс это называется проституцией.

Я таращился на него, в ужасе от того, что он так подумал.

— Я... Дживс... В качестве _моего камердинера_ , приятель! Я хочу нанять тебя своим камердинером!

— У вас уже есть камердинер, сэр, — сказал он, всё ещё холодно, но немного менее зло. — Мистер Холли полностью компетентен и ничего не говорил о ваших планах уволить его. 

— Слушай, Дживс, мы можем начать сначала? Пожалуйста? — Я дёрнул его за руку и жестом указал на скамью. Он оглядел меня с головы до ног, мрачный и всё ещё немного подозрительный. После ужасно долгого момента он кивнул. 

— Ну, вот и ладно, хорошо. — Я сел и потянул его вниз за собой. Мне понадобилось несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы достаточно успокоиться и попытаться снова. Меня всё ещё немного трясло, но я должен был сделать всё правильно. Я не мог вынести того, что всё могло закончиться таким ужасным недопониманием.

— Дживс, — сказал я, держа его за руку, — прошу, выслушай, просто выслушай.   
Он кивнул. Я не был уверен, что смогу разложить всё по полочкам, но сейчас понимал, что должен, если хочу, чтобы он понял. 

— Я… я не знаю, каковы твои чувства по поводу всего этого, старина, но после того, как ты уехал из Лондона несколько месяцев назад, я понял, что совершенно потерял из-за тебя голову. Я хочу сказать, Дживс, я абсолютно без ума от тебя и знаю, что ты, возможно, не чувствуешь того же ко мне, но вустеровское сердце было вырвано из груди и уничтожено.

Дживс выглядел немного ошеломлённым моими словами, но не пытался остановить меня, поэтому я продолжил. Если бы я сейчас остановился, то никогда не смог бы рассказать ему всё. 

— Я ужасно скучал по тебе, Дживс, и я порядком измучил вустеровские мозги, пытаясь придумать способ увезти тебя с собой. Единственное, что я смог придумать, не обрекая нас обоих на тюрьму, было попросить тебя работать моим камердинером. И, я хочу сказать, даже если ты ничего не чувствуешь ко мне, я всё ещё хочу, чтобы ты приехал, потому что не уверен, что смогу быть теперь вдали от тебя. Если твое общество — всё, что я могу получить, то я согласен, и я не жду, что ты будешь согревать постель молодого хозяина, просто потому что будешь рядом, ты должен мне поверить!

Что-то определённо происходило с Дживсом, но он молчал, и я нёсся дальше. Назвался груздем, полезай в кузов, как говорится. 

— Я ничего не сказал Холли, потому что не знал, захочешь ли ты вернуться со мной, и не видел смысла в том, чтобы тревожить беднягу, если ты ответишь мне ‘нет’. Зачем волновать парня из-за работы, если ситуация не изменится, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Но с тех пор, как мы познакомились, я не мог выкинуть тебя из головы, и когда ты приехал в столицу, чтобы увидеть меня, я понял, как много ты стал значить для меня. Я... я надеялся, что ты хотя бы рассмотришь моё предложение, Дживс. Я планировал поехать в Нью-Йорк после нового года, и я помню, ты говорил, что хотел бы съездить туда когда-нибудь. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты поехал со мной. Я мог бы показать тебе город, даже если мы должны будем блюсти приличия, понимаешь? Я не прошу тебя продаваться мне. Я прошу поехать и работать на меня и, если тебе это подходит, также быть моим любовником, потому что время, которое мы провели вместе, было лучшим в моей жизни, и я просто… я просто люблю тебя. Вот и всё.

Дживс молча смотрел на меня, так долго, что я подумал, что всё кончено. Я буквально почувствовал, как моё сердце разбивается, но попытался проигнорировать боль и сохранить лицо. 

— Я… я прошу прощения, — промямлил я, борясь с совершенно сокрушительной волной отчаянья. — Забудь, что я сказал тебе. Я не побеспокою тебя, больше, Дживс, обещаю. — Я выпустил его руку и начал вставать, но он мне не позволил.

— Сэр, — прошептал Дживс. — Пожалуйста, простите меня за абсолютное неверное истолкование ваших намерений. - Взгляд его глаз был абсолютно нечитаем. — Я раньше… это не первый раз, когда мне делают такого рода предложение, сэр, и я позволил своей злости и страху заглушить моё знание вашей психологии.

— Значит ли это, что ты больше не злишься на меня? — спросил я, чувствуя, как в вустеровской груди разгорается искорка надежды.

— Не злюсь, сэр, — мягко ответил Дживс. 

— Так ты, по крайней мере, обдумаешь моё предложение? — Я не знал, что он чувствовал по отношению ко мне, но если всё, что я мог получить, это его компанию, мне этого было достаточно.

Дживс кивнул и потянул меня обратно в свои объятия. 

— Я обдумаю его, сэр. — От облегчения я растаял в его руках настолько, что испугался, как бы не перелиться через край. — У меня нет желания доставлять вам излишние волнения, но я бы хотел взять на раздумье один день, чтобы я смог понять свои собственные эмоции. Боюсь, меня ещё немного трясёт от первоначального недопонимания вашего предложения. Согласие занять эту должность будет значительной переменой в моей жизни, и я должен быть уверен, что это то, чего я хочу. Если я приму ваше предложение, ситуация осложнится, и мы оба должны быть абсолютно уверены в наших намерениях и в том, что мы можем требовать друг от друга.

— Да, конечно, Дживс, - к этому времени я уже успокоился, уютно устроившись в его руках. По крайней мере, он вроде благосклонно отнёсся к предложению, но я знал, что он был осторожным типом, совсем не таким, как Бертрам, который бросается в гущу, не заботясь перед этим подумать. — Мы с Бинго будем здесь ещё одну ночь. Если хочешь, мы можем встретиться здесь завтра и всё обговорить.

— Это будет более чем приемлемо, сэр, — ответил Дживс, а затем обхватил моё лицо своими затянутыми в кожаные перчатки руками и звонко поцеловал. 

***

Следующий день тянулся с мучительно медленной скоростью. За это время улитки могли бы домчаться до Арктики и обратно, а потом завалиться в паб, дожидаясь наступления сумерек. Я хотел воспарить в небо и дать солнцу пинок, чтобы оно двигалось побыстрее, но пустое лицезрение чёртовой штуковины ничего не меняло. Бинго вырос передо мной в одной из маленьких гостиных незадолго до заката.

— Берти, старина, ты выглядишь ужасно.

Я сердито посмотрел на него, но и речи не могло быть о том, чтобы рассказать ему, что беспокоило меня на самом деле. 

\- Я размышляю о надвигающейся погибели, мой юный недоросль, — сказал я. — Когда ты переправишь меня обратно в столицу, я предстану перед ликом сокрушительницы племянников. Уж лучше встретиться лицом к лицу со стариной Ником [3]. Подозреваю, рогатый был бы более благожелательным, как думаешь?

Бинго поёжился. 

— Не повезло, Берти, — сказал он с явным сочувствием. — Прими мои самые искренние соболезнования. Не хотел бы я находиться в той же стране, что и эта старая летучая мышь.

Я изогнул бровь, подражая Бинго. 

— Ну-ну, старина, в самом деле, она — часть моей семьи, пусть и дьяволица в юбке. Я не должен позволять тебе говорить то, о чём сам думаю.

Бинго засмеялся. 

— Думаешь, она снова подсунет тебе какую-нибудь девицу? 

Я вздрогнул. 

— Не сомневаюсь в этом, — возможно, если бы Дживс был со мной, он бы помог мне избежать помолвки. В конце концов, он вытащил меня из заварушки с Флоренс тогда в июне. — Ты знаешь, какая она, — я бросил на него испытующий взгляд. — Не думаю, что ты бы согласился связать себя узами с юной девицей? Не хочешь вызвать огонь на себя вместо своего старого школьного приятеля?

Бинго яростно замотал головой и забормотал что-то о своей последней Небесной Богине… одной из судомоек на этот раз, как я думаю. Хотя я был совсем не против таких межклассовых отношений. Напротив, весьма надеялся обрести романтическую связь подобного рода. Хотя, кажется, Бинго заводил новые связи каждые несколько дней, и мне ненавистна была мысль о том, как он разбивает бедняжкам сердца, устремляясь за очередной юбкой, с которой столкнулся в поезде или кофейне. Бормотание, однако, отвлекло его, и он прекратил задавать вопросы по поводу моих беспрестанных страданий.

Время чая пришло и ушло, мы с Диззи сыграли несколько раундов в дартс, где я смог, по крайней мере, притвориться, что я не был на взводе. Однако, судя по всему, волнение не повлияло на мою меткость, и я выиграл каждый раунд. Когда пришло время ужина, Дживс был там и встретил мой взгляд с безукоризненным спокойствием на циферблате. Я немного расслабился, решив, что если бы он собирался недвусмысленно отказать мне, на его лице было бы что-то, намекающее на строгое неодобрение, или он мог бы вообще на меня не смотреть. Вид Дживса, скользящего по комнате, заставлял сердце Вустера радостно биться. К концу трапезы я был в гораздо более приподнятом настроении и употребил послеобеденные б. и с. с порядочным энтузиазмом.

Перед сном Холли упаковал меня в одеяла, и я лёг, зная, что буду на ногах в тот самый момент, когда дверь закроется за его спиной. Дождаться полуночи было, как мне кажется, самым трудным, что я когда-либо делал, однако я сумел выбраться из обиталища Диззи и спуститься к лодочному сараю с минимальным шумом и суетой.

Когда я зашёл внутрь, Дживс был уже там и попыхивал сигаретой. Он сразу же встал, когда я пересек порог, и бросил окурок в воду. Легчайшая тень улыбки мелькнула на его лице, поэтому я шагнул к нему и вскинул руки, и он ответил на мой жест со всей теплотой, на которую я так надеялся. 

— Мой ответ — да, сэр, — промурлыкал он мне на ухо, — хотя у меня есть несколько условий, на которых я должен настоять.

— ‘Да’ на какую часть? — спросил я, потому что это был чертовски важный вопрос. Он мог просто ответить 'да, я буду вашим камердинером', но не 'да, я буду тискаться с вами в постели каждую ночь'.

Дживс быстро поцеловал меня и улыбнулся.

— Да, на всё.

Не знаю, как я удержался от радостного улюлюканья. Возможно, благодаря поцелую, в который я вложил весомую долю энтузиазма и языка. 

— Просто скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Дживс. Я готов выслушать даже самые безрассудные требования, — сказал я, когда мы оторвались друг от друга для глотка воздуха.

Он сопроводил меня к скамье, и мы сели. 

— Во-первых, сэр, — начал Дживс, — вы не можете платить мне столько, сколько я получал как младший дворецкий, также вы не можете платить мне так щедро, как вы предлагали прошлой ночью. Такое жалование для камердинера будет неслыханным и вызовет слишком много неудобных вопросов. Вы должны платить мне столько, сколько платят любому другому камердинеру.

— Ох. — Это не приходило мне в голову. Я просто хотел, чтобы он был со мной и готов был бросить горы к его ногам, если бы понадобилось. 

— Ну ладно, никаких проблем. Если ты думаешь, что это необходимо.

— Это так, сэр. Поверьте мне. — Дживс предложил мне сигарету и взял ещё одну для себя, зажигая обе. 

— Мы должны во всех аспектах поддерживать наш публичный образ в качестве хозяина и слуги, чтобы остаться в безопасности. Между нами не должно быть никакой открытой, видимой приязни, чтобы избежать риска вмешательства извне. Снимать маски мы сможем только тогда, когда между нами и остальным миром закрыта дверь.

Мне была ненавистна эта идея, но я понимал её необходимость. 

— Конечно, — сказал я, хотя уверен, что моё согласие прозвучало весьма разочарованно.

— Если кто-нибудь спросит вас, сэр, почему я решил покинуть пост младшего дворецкого лорда Фарнсворта, вы должны отвечать им, что предложили мне шанс попутешествовать. Младшему дворецкому такая возможность никогда не представилась бы, также я бы не смог этого сделать, заняв место мистера Фентона после его отставки — он покинет свой пост через два года. Вы должны понимать, сэр, как необычно для человека в моём положении покидать имеющееся место службы… Я очень молод для должности с такой ответственностью, да и оплата такой работы весьма щедрая. Всё равно найдутся те, кто будет строить догадки относительно нас, учитывая этот факт.

Я кивнул, сделав затяжку. 

— Верно. Должен признать, все дворецкие, которых я когда-либо встречал, были морщинистыми стариканами одной ногой в могиле. Ты не особо смахиваешь на них. Так что, конечно, перед соблазном увидеть Нью-Йорк ты не смог устоять. — Я вздохнул и прильнул к нему. Он приобнял меня за плечи. Ощущение было просто первоклассным. 

— Я рад, что ты хочешь всё это бросить.

— К счастью, — начал Дживс, — мои расспросы этим летом относительно ваших привычек и вашей персоны были восприняты, как потенциальный интерес к работе на вас, так что моё увольнение не будет рассмотрено как внезапное, по крайней мере, среди слуг. А именно там зарождаются самые опасные слухи, сэр. Мистер Холли был осведомлён о моих вопросах, но не считал, что я буду что-то предпринимать, как и не думал, что вы уволите его без причины.

— Я поговорю с ним завтра после завтрака, — сказал я. — Мне ненавистна мысль, что придется делать это с бедным парнем. Он, в самом деле, прекрасный камердинер, и у меня не было к нему никаких жалоб, но обстоятельства сложились несколько необычно.

— У меня есть ещё одно условие, более личное, сэр, — сказал Дживс. — Это важная часть нашего соглашения, и если вы откажитесь, совесть не позволит мне принять ваше предложение.

Услышав это, я выпрямился и весь превратился в слух. Старая тикалка в груди забилась галопом, и я выронил сигарету в озеро. 

— Что же это, Дживс?

— Перед этим я должен сказать, что был очень рад узнать, что вы любите меня. Я прошу прощения за первоначальное неверное истолкование мной вашего предложения, и за любую боль, которую это истолкование вызвало. Вы заслуживаете знать, что причина, по которой я разыскивал вас в мой отпуск, была в том, что я уже распознал свои чувства к вам, хотя я боялся, что они никогда не будут взаимными. Именно поэтому мне потребовался день, чтобы обдумать ваше предложение. Я не хотел, чтобы мои собственные эмоции обуславливали мой ответ. Я боялся, что мои чувства к вам заставят меня забыть о моих собственных интересах.

— Послушай-ка, — пролепетал я. — Я и понятия не имел.

— Вы и не должны были, — ответил Дживс. — Такие нежелательные чувства неуместны для человека моего статуса. Безусловно, вы понимаете, что я не мог ничего сказать вам и не мог ни о чём просить.

— Если бы ты сказал что-нибудь, быть может, я бы догадался раньше. — Бывают моменты, когда вустеровской тыковке нужна парочка ударов, чтобы взяться за ум.

— Я не мог, — сказал Дживс, — хотя и хотел.

— И о чём ты хочешь попросить, старина? 

Мгновение Дживс смотрел на меня, и мне казалось, будто этим тёмным серьезным взглядом он проникает прямо внутрь меня. 

— Моя просьба проста, сэр. Если я буду вашим любовником, тогда я прошу, чтобы ко мне относились соответствующим образом, когда я не работаю в качестве вашего камердинера: со всем уважением и внимательностью, которые из этого термина вытекают. Если вы столкнётесь с вопросом, который повлияет на нас обоих, я прошу советоваться со мной, если это возможно, прежде чем решение будет принято. Когда мы будем наедине, и я не работаю, я не хочу, чтобы ко мне относились, как к прислуге; Мне нужно, чтобы вы рассматривали меня, как вашего любовника, во всех смыслах, когда мне не нужно будет носить маску. Хотя я понимаю и принимаю то, что мы должны быть господином и слугой в обществе, в нашей частной жизни я не приемлю отношения менее чем вашего любовника из-за моего социального статуса. Если в любой момент в будущем вы пожелаете жениться, чтобы сохранить свою безопасность, я не смогу остаться ни в вашем услужении, ни в качестве вашего любовника, как не пойду я и на сделку ради фиктивного брака. — Пока Дживс говорил мне всё это, он смотрел на меня, будто ожидая увидеть удивление, злость или неприятие.

— Ничего из этого не кажется мне необоснованным, Дживс. Мои намерения по отношению к тебе всегда были благородными, но если ты подумаешь, что я всё порчу, то дай мне знать, потому что я не всегда могу докопаться до сути дела. Ты знаешь, что я — парень невеликого ума, но обещаю, что моё сердце всегда будет прислушиваться к тому, что тебя волнует. То, что просишь ты — того же хочу и я.

Дживс кивнул. 

— Мое имя — Реджинальд. Будет приемлемо, если вы будете обращаться ко мне так, когда мы наедине, и я не работаю. На самом деле я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы так поступали, как напоминание нам обоим о том, что мы являемся друг для друга большим, чем кажется.

Я одарил его солнечной Вустеровской улыбкой. 

— Тогда зови меня Берти и поцелуй меня, Реджинальд. Я всесторонне это одобряю!

Он впился в меня губами, пока мы оба не стали задыхаться, улыбаясь во весь рот. 

— Есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь просьбы ко мне относительно нашего соглашения, Берти?

— Ну, — сказал я, — Рождество и Новый год я буду вынужден провести со своей жуткой тётей Агатой. Без сомнения она собирается подкинуть меня какой-то девице, пока я там, и попытаться меня на ней женить. Ты проделал потрясающую работу, освобождая меня от Флоренс, поэтому я бы хотел, чтобы ты помогал мне избегать любых таких затруднений в будущем. Я влюблён в тебя и действительно совершенно не хочу жениться, как бы это ни выглядело, но вынужден признать, я не особо сведущ в избегании подобных вещей. Женщины – смертоносные создания и всё такое, знаешь ли.

— Полагаю, я могу согласиться с этим условием, — довольно сказал Дживс.

— Что ж, — сказал я, — Я знаю, что тебе нужно немного времени, чтобы закончить свои дела здесь. Завтра днём я уезжаю с Бинго. Когда, думаешь, ты сможешь прибыть в Лондон?

— Наиболее вероятно, завтра поздним вечером, — ответил Дживс. — Я предвижу некоторое противодействие со стороны Лорда Фарнсворта, но он не может препятствовать моему уходу. Однако, возможно, встанет вопрос предварительного двухнедельного уведомления.

— Ах, ну, полагаю, я могу предложить ему заплатить сумму твоего двухнедельного жалования в качестве компенсации за потерю такого выдающегося парня как ты, если он будет протестовать, Реджинальд.

Мы потёрлись носами, после чего последовал ещё один потрясающий поцелуй. 

— Справедливое решение, Берти, — сказал он. — Я подам заявление об уходе сразу после ланча, чтобы успеть собрать вещи до вечернего поезда, не оставив при этом мистера Фентона за обедом без помощи.

— Отлично. Я поговорю с Диззи, после того, как побеседую с Холли, — должен вам сказать, я был взбудоражен, как корзина, полная щенков терьера. Хотя было ужасно холодно, и я начал понемногу дрожать. 

— Наверно нам стоит пойти в дом, — сказал я. — А то, если я не согреюсь в скором времени, то превращусь в вустероподобную сосульку.

Дживс кивнул. 

— Я увижусь с тобой в Лондоне завтра вечером, Берти, — сказал он, и я почувствовал себя на седьмом небе. Мы обменялись прощальным поцелуем, и направились обратно к дому.

***

Бедный Холли выглядел так, будто я пнул его, когда я завёл разговор об увольнении. 

— Я что-то сделал, сэр, или что-то упустил? — спросил он полным страдания голосом. — Если это так, я был бы благодарен, если бы вы дали мне шанс всё исправить, сэр.

— Нет, Холли, старина, ты ничего такого не сделал. Понимаешь, сразу после того, как я уволил Медоуса за воровство носков, я провёл здесь несколько недель, и Диззи поручил Дживсу прислуживать мне. Дело не в том, что ты в чём-то не хорош, просто Дживс сногсшибательно хорош во всём, и с тех самых пор я пытался уговорить его перейти на работу ко мне. 

Холли несколько раз моргнул. 

— Понимаю, сэр, — сказал он. — Полагаю, если мне придётся уступить своё место, то мистер Дживс был бы одним из немногих, кому бы я отдал его без сожаления. Его очень высоко ценят в клубе Ганимед, сэр. Хотя я бы хотел, чтобы вы дали мне знать раньше.

— Я думал, это будет несправедливо по отношению к тебе, — ответил я. — Я хочу сказать, он отказывал мне несколько раз, и я не хотел беспокоить тебя, на случай если бы он никогда не согласился. Я не обменял бы тебя ни на кого другого, знаешь ли.

Холли настороженно посмотрел на меня взглядом черепахи, страдающей запором. 

— Полагаю так, сэр. Я не подумал об этом, но вы правы, я не хотел бы всё время беспокоиться о моём положении. 

— Посмотри с другой стороны, Холли. По крайней мере, тебе не придется ехать со мной к тёте Агате на следующей неделе.

Он вздрогнул. 

— Это так, сэр.

— Не беспокойся из-за того, что всё вышло так внезапно, старина, — сказал я. — Ты получишь блестящие рекомендации от меня и немного банкнот в качестве компенсации за то, что у тебя не было времени найти новое место перед уходом. 

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — сказал Холли, выглядя уже менее потерянным, — Очень великодушно с вашей стороны, сэр. — Я кивнул и протянул ему десятку. Это была большая сумма, учитывая жалование парня. Он взял банкноту, потрясённо вытаращив глаза. 

— Это _очень_ щедро, сэр, — сказал он. Я слышал безусловное облегчение в его голосе. По крайней мере, ему не нужно будет беспокоиться о питании, пока он ищет себе новую работу. — Для меня было честью работать на вас, сэр, — сказал Холли. — Вы один из самых добрых джентльменов, которых я когда-либо встречал, и я действительно сожалею, что вынужден покинуть вас. 

— Всё в порядке, старина, — сказал я. — Дживс прибудет в квартиру сегодня где-то после обеда. Как только мы вернемся в столицу, можешь не беспокоиться обо мне. Я могу смотаться в Трутни или куда-нибудь ещё, чтобы поесть, так что тебе не придется заботиться об этом, пока ты упаковываешь вещи.

Теперь мне предстояло уладить всё с Диззи. Он оказался гораздо менее понимающим, чем Холли. Назвал меня похитителем младших дворецких и не отказал себе в большом количестве криков и маханий руками. Он обвинил меня в подстраивании приглашений, чтобы я смог увести Дживса у него из-под носа, что было в какой-то мере правдой, когда я позже обдумывал это, хотя до этого конкретного визита я и не думал переманивать его. Кончилось всё тем, что мне пришлось выплатить Диззи за двухнедельное уведомление, которое он хотел получить от Дживса, но я сделал это с песней в вустеровском сердце, потому что это означало отсутствие препятствий в нашем с Дживсом воссоединении, да и несколько сгладило наши с Диззи отношения. Под сглаживанием я имею в виду то, что он не выкинул меня из дома сразу после обеда. Однако когда я уезжал, в воздухе застыло явное «Никогда больше не омрачай мой дом своим присутствием». 

И хотя день тянулся слишком медленно по моим меркам, всё же он не был похож на вчерашний, полный незамутненного тягучего страха. Напротив, это было бесконечно тянущееся предвкушение самого прекрасного сорта. Я не мог дождаться возможности смыться из дома Диззи и распахнуть двери перед Дживсом. Поездка домой прошла как в тумане, а ужин в Трутнях был сдобрен хорошей долей радости и ликёра. 

Поэтому дверь в тот вечер открыл приятно нализавшийся Бертрам. Дживс едва успел закрыть дверь и бросить на пол свои чемоданы прежде, чем я увлёк его в спальню. Он нисколько не возражал. Я не собирался позволить ему начать весь этот камердинерский бизнес до следующего утра. У нас были дела поинтересней.

~~Конец~~

Сноски:

[1] Томас де Торквемада ((исп. Tomás de Torquemada) (1420 — 16 сентября 1498) — основатель испанской инквизиции, первый великий инквизитор Испании.

[2] Отсылка на известную поэму английского поэта Сэмюэла Колриджа "Сказание о старом мореходе". Альбатрос символизирует вину и бремя, свободу от которых нужно заслужить. Он используется, как символ гнетущего влияния, от которого сложно избавиться. Более подробно о сюжете здесь: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%BE_%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC_%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B5

[3] Наименование дьявола в Англии.


End file.
